A Shameful Secret
by Eif
Summary: In Rivendell,Legolas and Mirkwood eleves gather for Aragorn's announcement.But,when he is called to a war,Arwen must choose a new partner and heir. But,there are several poeple vying for her attention. Can Legolas keep the secret that is tearing him apart
1. Default Chapter

Hello folks! i hope you enjoy my latest fic! Please do not read this if you are not comfortable with male rape. If you are affected by any of the issues brought up in this fic, please contact a helpline, or an internet site. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings characters, i'm just borrowing them!  
  
  
"Come Legolas", Aragorn said, rising from his stone seat in the gardens of Rivendell, it's beauty surpasssing even that of Galadriel. It was nearing sunset, and the dusky rays of pink light shone on the stone courtyard, making their way to the nearby entrance hall."We shall be late for the banquet. I cannot be late for my own announcement, can i, old friend?"  
"Go on without me Aragorn", Legolas sighed happily, gazing at the wonderous site before him."Tell my father and uncle that i shall be but a few moments more, for i wish to glance upon this wonderous site for a while longer. I shall not miss your speech, friend."  
Aragorn smiled, happy to see that Legolas was enjoying himself at last, for in recent days, his elven friend had seemed less than happy, as if something was troubling him.  
"I will see you inside Legolas", Aragorn took his leave, letting the elf alone to interpurt the sunset.  
  
"Legolas?", a voice disdurbed the elf's train of thought.  
"Yes?", Legolas turned around to greet his visitor."Oh.....uncle Thandiul, how pleasant to see you."  
Thandiul sat beside Legolas and looked at his nephew thoughtfully."You seem unhappy my nephew, what troubles you?"  
There was no reply from Legolas, he sat staring into the wind.  
"It is the elf maiden, is it not?", his uncle guessed, watching the expression on Legolas's face change.  
Legolas sighed, and turned once more to face his uncle."She is just so beautiful. I cannot hide my interest in her."  
"But she loves your friend, Aragorn, correct?", his uncle moved slowly closer to him.  
"She does", Legolas confirmed,"He is her centre of existance. I have not an idea of what she would do if Aragorn was to disapear. But, of course, i would not wish that on them, for, they are my truest friends."  
Legolas's eyes flickered toward his uncle's, and caught him off guard.  
"Really........?", his uncle murmered quietly, forgetting he was not alone.  
"Did you say something uncle?", Legolas rose from the grass, covered in the ever lasting dew.  
"Sit down Legolas", his uncle raised his hand, and pushed Legolas toward the floor.  
Legolas struggled up again."No uncle, i cannot tarry, i must to be late for Aragorn's announcement.  
"I said sit Legolas!", his uncle shoved him roughly, causing him to fall heavily to the ground."You dare to disobey one of your elders! Your father, who is my brother!"  
"I cannot!", Legolas argued loudly,"I must get to the banquet!"  
"I shall tell your father!", Thandiul reached toward Legolas, and slowly touched his face,"And you shall be exiled from Mirkwood!"  
Legolas sat still, unable to move for the shear fear of what was happening.  
"Lie down!", his uncle kicked him as he lay paralised on the ground.  
Legolas lay down, winded, confused, and fearful of his uncle. Finally, he managed to catch breath. "What are you doing to me?", he whispered faintly, using the strength he had left to get up.  
Thandiul placed his strong hand over his nephew's mouth."Hush Legolas", he ran his fingers through Legolas's blond hair, savouring it's sweet smell,"I promise, you won't feel a thing......."  
Legolas's eyes widened in horror, as he watched his uncle's body descend upon his own. He tried to cry out, but he couldn't.   
"I'm alone.......", he thought desperatly."please..........", he prayed,"Some one.....help me........."  
He felt his uncle.......his own uncle.....come closer to him, and lie beside him, pressing against his slender elven body. Legolas froze,breathing in his uncle's smell, it made him feel sick, and he could feel nothing for a long time.  
The havens opened, and rain began to pour from the sky.   
Under the clouds of rain, Legolas lay motionless, the raindrops spilling down his fair elven face. He lay silently,his eyes shut tight, praying his uncle had gone. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and began to edge himself from the grass. He stood up, for the first time in hours, and felt his face. He felt so dirty.......so dirty........  
He glanced on the stony ground next to where his uncle had forced him to lie. A tiny trickle of blood marked the spot where it had happened. He burst into tears, their salty taste dribbling into the corners of his mouth. He staggered away from the site.......he had to get inside.........to Aragorn.........he had to.......  
  
A thorn whipped along his forehead as he pulled himself toward the house of Elrond. The blood ran down onto his hand. He stared at it, and was reminded at once of what had just happened. His sobs became howls as he entered the house. He dragged himself to his room, and dove into his bath tub. He scrubbed and scrubbed his skin with no avail, the feeling of dirt just would not come off. Still scrubing violently, there was a knock at the door. Legolas hunched himself in the far corner of the bath, staring in fear at the door.  
"Prince Legolas?", one of his fathers elf servants called,"Are you alright? King Aragorn shall be giving his announcement in a short time, are you ready?"  
Legolas relaxed for a second."Yes", he croaked slowly at the door,"I shall be ready soon."  
"Thank you", the servant replied,"Your uncle has ordered me to inform you that he shall wait for you by the main door. you are to look for him as soon as you go down."  
Legolas felt the silent tears spill down his face.  
"Prince Legolas?", the servant called in worry,"Are you feeling well? Would you care for me to call a doctor? your uncle knows a great deal about medicine, i could send him up."  
"NO!", Legolas cried loudly, curling himself up in fear,"I am fine!"  
"As you wish sir", the servant left the doorway.  
Legolas sank lower into the warm water, as if he were trying to cover his body in it, smothering himself from life. Cutting himself off.  
"No one must ever find out about this......", he whispered as he lifted himself from the bath,"No one....."  
He dressed in his elvish garments, and left his chamber. On the passage way, he bumped into his father.  
"I am sorry father", Legolas mumbled.  
His father looked at him worriedly."Are you alright my son? you seem troubled."  
"I am fine father", Legolas continued to walk onward. Then he saw his uncle standing at the end of the passgeway. He felt the feeling of waste, of worthlessness, of dirt weild up again inside of him. Legolas was not fine..........he was far from it...........  
  
What did you think? I should have part 2 out soon! i was thinking about having an award thing here at fanfic.net, you know, like best fic, best romance, best slash, etc. Email me if you think it's a good idea, and we can talk about nominations. thanks for reading! 


	2. Death of a King

Hello folks! thanks for all your reviews, i'm glad you like the story so far! please, enjoy chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings characters (I wish i did!), i'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
  
"Greetings Thranduil, Legolas", Thandiul bowed lowly as his brother and nephew approached him,"How is life with you, my brother?"  
Thranduil in turn bowed before his brother,"Good. And you Thandiul?"  
"No complaints", his brother replied."I do not wish to hinder you my brother, but, would it be possible for me to speak to Legolas in private for a second?"  
Thranduil nodded."Indeed, i shall wait for you inside the banquet hall, after all, the announcement comes closer."  
Legolas shrank back against the stone walls, hunching himself up, as he watched his only protection from his attacker disappear down the passageway.  
"So Legolas", Thandiul whispered into his nephew's ear,"How do you feel?"  
Legolas moved swiftly away, but his uncle cut him off.  
"How.......how could you do that to me?", Legolas asked, struggling to stop the tears that welled up inside his bright elven eyes."How? I have looked up to you since i was a boy. My father shall exile you from Mirkwood when i tell him of what you have done to me."  
Thandiul shook his head lightly, an evil smile spreading across his lips."You shall not tell your father Legolas. Do you not think that your father is more likely to listen to, and indeed believe his own brother, rather than you?"  
"But i am his son", Legolas whispered softly, as he stared at his uncle's blond hair, just noticing that it was tyed in the same style as Legolas's own.  
"His son you may be!", Thandiul replied sharpely,"But am i his brother, bearer of the same blood as him. He shall believe myself over you, do not doubt that for a second."  
Legolas froze, edging away from the evil man.  
"But you cannot tell your father anyway Legolas", his uncle moved closer toward him,"For do you think he will relish having a son who is attracted to men. I do not think he will, particularly as he is growing older. He wants you to have an heir."  
"But i feel nothing for you!", Legolas cried indignatly, pushing Thandiul out of his way, and rushing toward the banquet chamber.  
"I know that..........", Thandiul gave an icy smile, as he swept toward the front room, before attending the banquet,"But by the time you figure that out, it shall be too late!"  
  
Legolas rushed toward the banquet room, his head pounding.  
"What if he is right?", he thought to himself,"What if my father exiles me from Mirkwood? I cannot take the chance, for it shall bring shame upon my family, never again shall we be classed as noble elves. I do not understand!"  
He leant against a candle stick, weeping softly."I feel nothing for that evil man", he whispered into the darkness.  
But then, something inside his consience fought back, telling him that he was wrong.  
"But then, what if it is my fault?", he buried his beatutiful face in his cupped hands, his silvery gray tears spilling through his fingers."After all, i put up no resistance when he did that to me.......did i? I do not remeber!"  
Legolas stood silent, the images of the hours before flashing relentlassly through his mind.  
Suddenly, a loud gong boomed in the distance.  
"The banquet!", Legolas sobbed,"I must go!"  
He hurried down the corridor, trying to block the memories of the pain, not realising that the emotional scars would never fully heal.  
  
"We must start Aragorn!", Arwen's father declared.  
"Not until Legolas arrives", Aragorn said politely, but firmly."You must trust in the elves of Mirkwood. If Legolas says he will be here, then he will be here."  
"He shall have a few moments more then", Elrond sighed, returning to his seat."But no longer!"  
"He will be here", Arwen patted Aragorn comfortably on the shoulder,"Legolas will not let you down Aragorn, he is a true friend."  
"I hope so", Aragorn murmered, watching the door intently, waiting for Legolas to appear."He is the one person most of all that i would wish to hear our announcement."  
  
Legolas slipped into the chamber right as the ceremony was about to start.  
"Legolas!", Aragorn cried,"I knew you would come!"  
He looked at Legolas's swollen face.  
"What is wrong my friend?", he questioned anxiously.  
Legolas bore a brave smile. He wanted to tell Aragorn what had happened so much, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.  
"I fell on my way back to my chamber, it was nothing serious", Legolas replied, taking a seat."I'm looking forward to your announcement Aragorn."  
Aragorn smiled at his friend."I shall see you as soon as i have made the announcement Legolas, agreed? I shall return soon!"  
Legolas smiled at his friend, but all he could think about was the ordeal his uncle had put him through.  
  
Arwen glanced at Legolas through her own elven eyes."What is wrong with him Aragorn?", she asked her love, very much concerned for Legolas's well being, for as a member of her own kin, she was sworn to protect him.  
"He says he suffered a fall on the way to the chamber", Aragorn sighed,"But i do not believe him. He seems distant, yet still friendly. It is most bewildering, however, i shall speak with him after the announcement."  
"As you wish Aragorn, i know you will find out what is wrong", Arwen smiled lightly at her partner.  
"Come Aragorn!", Elrond grabbed Aragorn by the shoulder,"It is time for your announcement!"  
"Coming Elrond", Aragorn smiled worridly at Arwen, and allowed himself to be dragged off by Elrond to the podium.  
  
Outside the chamber, Thandiul breathed heavily, preparing himself for his part. Upon hearing Aragorn embark upon the poduim, he sighed and edged toward the great oaken door.  
  
Aragorn cleared his throat."As you all know, Arwen and i are deeply in love. I have gathered you all here for a time, not only for the festival of our anniversary, but for this announcement. To honor the house of Elrond, and the people of Gondor, Arwen and i have decided to produce an heir. It will unite the people's of middle earth together. Hopefully, our offspring shall be the future ruler of the house of Rivendell."  
There was a chorus of appluase, as the audience raised both their feet and their glasses to the King of Gondor and his wife.  
"Here here Aragorn!", Thranduil smiled at his son's closest friend. Since the war of the ring had ended, he had grown closer to Aragorn, and had approved his son's choice of friend.  
  
Thandiul heard the appluase, and an icy smile curved upon his lips.  
"It is time", he whispered, and cleared his throat.  
  
The oaken doors burst open, and in fled Thandiul panting hard, as if he had just run from the gardens.  
"What is wrong brother!", Thranduil cried, dropping his glass in surprise, and hurrying toward his brother.  
"Terrible news!", Thandiul croaked,"Terrible!"  
Legolas sat up in his seat immediatly at the sight of his uncle, but to his surprise, his uncle said nothing to him. He edged closer to his family, listening to their conversation.  
"Aragorn!", Thandiul cried tearfully, straining his voice so that it would be heard throughout the chamber."You must go! I have recieved a message from Gimli, dwarf lord of the caves and mountains. There are some dwarfs who are rebeling against him, and he needs your help. He asks for you to go to him immediatly."  
Aragorn placed his finger upon his lip, and walked silently toward Thandiul."That does not sound like the Gimli i know", he said to Legolas's uncle quietly, as he stole a look at Legolas himself.  
Legolas stood from his seat, he could not stop himself."Why does Gimli send only for Aragorn?", he asked indignantly, avoiding eye contact with Thandiul,"Why does he send not for i also?"  
"I am sorry prince Legolas", Thandiul said, bowing his head,"But he asks only for Aragorn in his hour of need."  
"Then i must go", Aragorn sighed,"For i cannot ignore a cry for help from one of my closest friends. I would have indeed welcomed him here today, but he informed me that he was regretfully unable to attend. I must go."  
Aragorn strode toward the open door. Legolas followed swiftly behind.  
"I must accompany you Aragorn", he said,"Let me fetch my bow."  
"No!", Thandiul said sharpely,"You must stay here prince Legolas, the dwarf lord did not request your help."  
"He is right Legolas", Aragorn sighed, turning away from the crwod to address Legolas in private."I know you are capable in battle, but i wish for you to stay here, and protect Arwen. You are the only one that i know who shall be able to protect her from harm when i am gone."  
Legolas saw the pity and sadness that shone deeply in his friend's eyes. He glanced back at Arwen's beautiful rosy cheeks, her long brown hair calling to him, crying out for his love. He deeply wanted to protect Aragorn's wife, for his friend's happiness was important to him. Finally, he gave a sad smile.  
"As you wish Aragorn", he embraced his friend, his own way of saying goodbye,"I shall protect Arwen. Please, give Gimli my greetings, and ask him if it would be possible for us to meet again, for i have not seen my old friend for many years now."  
Aragorn could not express his thankfullness in words."Of course i shall. I shall not be gone long, keep her safe until i get back."  
Legolas moved away from his friend, and nodded softly."I shall."  
"Goodbye Arwen", Aragorn called, lifting Anduril from the rack which his sword lay upon by the great door."I shall return, we shall have an heir."  
"Goodbye Aragorn!", she called softly, as her love left the hallowed chamber,"I pray for your swift return!"  
Thandiul followed Aragorn out of the chamber.  
"I shall take you to the messenger from the mountains, for you shall travel with him to the dwelling of Gimli."  
Aragorn nodded, giving a sad glance back to his wife."Very well Thandiul, lead on."  
Thandiul lead Aragorn down a steep passage, that grew colder with every step that he took.   
"This is not the way to the entrance!", Aragorn cried, drawing his sword, baring it before the elf.  
"Indeed it is not", Thandiul scorned, as two elfs that had been hidden in the shadows lept out, taking Anduril from aragorn, and striking him to the ground.  
"What do you hope to accomplish by this!", Aragorn croaked, winded deeply from the surprise attack.  
"You shall never know!", Thandiul cackled deep into the immpenatrable walls of the chamber.  
"Lift his blade my elf slaves, destroy him!"  
"This is madness!", Aragorn struggled to get free, as the Thandiul held him firmly to the ground.  
"Not madness", Thandiul spoke softly, as the blade gleamed closer to Aragorn's body,"Just a carefully thought out plan. Now die ranger!"  
Aragorn opened his mouth, to try and call for help, but it was too late. The elves drove the blade deep between Aragorn's ribs, and he fell back, blood dripping freely over the carefully crafted floor.  
Thandiul spat as he kicked Aragorn's lifeless body onto the floor.  
"What do we do with the sword master?", one of the young elves asked Thandiul quietly.  
"Place it on top of his body", Thandiul answered quickly,"He is a King of Gondor, and he must be laid to rest properly."  
The elf applied to the instruction quickly, placing the sword of Anduril, now stained deeply with the blood of it's bearer on top of Aragorn's dead body.  
"Let us return to the banquet", Thandiul moved back through the passageway,"His body shall not be found down here, it is too far beneath the halls of Elrond."  
The elves left swiftly, Aragorn's body lay still, shrouded in darkness.  
  
"I hope he shall be alright", Arwen wept into Legolas's arms,"I worry so much when he is gone."  
Legolas glanced at Arwen, pitying her, for he knew that she loved Aragorn with all her heart."He shall be fine", he whispered, trying to settle her nerves,"I am sure of it."  
  
What did you think? Chapter 3 should hopefully be up tomorrow! 


	3. The Tournament

Hi there again! thanks for reviews, glad you like it! enjoy!  
  
4 months had passed. Aragorn had not returned from the mountains of the dwarfs. Hope was dying inside the house of elrond.  
Inside her chamber, Arwen lay on her bed weeping, Legolas sitting solitary on the chair beside her.  
"He's not coming back, is he........", Arwen cried bitterly, her beautiful elvish face swollen with tears.  
Legolas was silent, for he knew that if he were to give an answer to Arwen, he too would cry. He hoped with all his heart that his friend had not perished, but he knew that his hopes were in vain, deep within his heart, he knew Aragorn was gone.  
  
"Lady Arwen?", a timid voice appeared at the door.  
Arwen sat up with a great effort."Yes?", she whispered, rubbing her sodden eyes.  
"Your father wishes to see you, he asks if i will take you to him", the elf servant held out her hand in sympathy,"Come Lady Arwen."  
Slowly, Arwen stood, reculant to leave the bed, reculant to leave the hope that the window presented to her.  
"Go on Arwen", Legolas patted her on the shoulder, trying to give her what comfort he could,"I shall keep watch here, there is no need to fear, if he comes, i shall send for you immediatly."  
Arwen smiled gratefully at the Mirkwood elf before being led away by her father's messenger.  
"What am i to do Aragorn?", Legolas whispered into the empty air."I know in my heart of hearts that you shall not return, yet i dare not give up hope. What am i to do? My love for Arwen burns brightly in my heart, but i am confused........."  
As Legolas expected, there was no reply, and so he continued to stare relentlassly at the empty window.  
  
"Arwen my child", Elrond embraced his daughter lovingly, feeling her love for Aragorn flow through his own veins. How he despaired now at what he had to tell her.  
"Oh father!", Arwen burst into a fit of sobs, drying her eyes on her father's robes.  
"Arwen........", Elrond began slowly,"I know that you do not want to hear this.........but....i fear that Aragorn is not coming back......."  
To Elrond's surprise, Arwen did not shout, or protest, or fight. In fact she glanced at her father with knowing eyes.   
"I fear it too father", she whispered into his tunic,"I fear too in my heart of hearts that Aragorn shall not be returning. I keep hoping, and hoping, even if only for Legolas's sake, but it is not working."  
"My child......", Elrond said gently,"I feel that.....maybe it is time for you to find a new suitor, after all, i am not getting any younger, and i would wish for you to have an heir, a good strong heir, who can rule the house of Rivendell."  
"I will always love Aragorn!", Arwen said defiantly, but her defences did not last long once she had seen the look of pity in her fathers eyes. Her heart melted, and she hugged him strongly.  
"Oh father!", she sobbed wildly,"I know you are right, but i know not if i am ready to except a new suitor........"  
Elrond nodded understandingly."Of course Arwen, i know how you feel. I have lined up several men who are worthy of your partnership, but you need not make a decision until you are ready."  
"Who are these suitors?", Arwen asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"You shall find out tonight at diner", Elrond motioned for her to leave,"Until then, get some rest, for i can sense that you are in need of some."  
Arwen took her leave, and walked slowly back to her chamber. She entered the room to find Legolas sitting in the same position as when she had left.   
"Are you alright Legolas?", she approached him, touching his shoulder with one hand.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain flowed through her other hand.  
"Ouch!", she cried, cradling her finger in her hand.  
Legolas was now alert."What happened Arwen! I'm sorry!"  
Arwen shook her head. "There is no need for you to be sorry Legolas, you did nothing, i just cut my finger on something."  
Legolas was silent as he watched the drop of blood flow slowly from Arwen's hand. It dripped forlornly down and down, until it hit the floor.  
Suddenly, Legolas was hit with a flashback of that night. He remebered lying on the ground, scared and cold. Then he had gotten up.......the blood on the ground........all the painful memories he had pushed deep into his mind came forcefully out, blocking his thoughts. He screamed, shaking his head, as if he were trying to shake of the experience that had happened to him.  
"Legolas?!", Arwen asked, moving closer to her friend.  
"No!", Legolas cried, running from the room,"No! Not again!". He ran down the passage way to his own room. As soon as he reached it he lept inside, and locked the door. He sank to the floor in despair.  
"What's happening to me!", he wept, holding his head in his hands."I can't let that one night destroy me!"  
"Prince Legolas!", Arwen banged on the door."I demand you tell me what is going on, right now!"  
Legolas's breath froze for a second. He couldn't tell Arwen what had happened to him that night.......how could she understand..........no, it was better to keep the pain to himself, then he would know what real pain felt like, Anyway, if he confided in Arwen, she may think to tell his father, and then his uncle would see to it that he was exiled.  
"No", he whispered,"I cannot."  
"Legolas!", Arwen banged again.  
Legolas cleared his throat before calling through the door,"I am fine, i just had a nightmare, that was all, i am fine now Arwen. I think you should get ready, dinner shall be startng soon."  
Arwen frowned outside the door, deeply unsatisfyed with Legolas's explanation, but she said nothing, for she knew better than to question an elf of his calibre.  
"Alright", she finally called,"I shall see you at dinner."  
Legolas lay still until her footsteps had died away from the door. Slowly he moved toward his closet. He opened it, and began to look for his dinner clothes. Completely by chance, he pulled out something which he had been certain he had thrown away.  
The garments, apart from being stained with blood were relatively clean, but to Legolas they presented a foul stench, the stench of horror, and betrayal, a stench that he did not want to be reminded of. Once again, the memories that he had tried so hard to push deep down inside his mind poured out.  
"What are you doing to me?", Legolas felt his mind recalling that fateful night.  
"Hush Legolas", his uncle said.  
Legolas held his head in his slender hands, and sobbed. That night was destroying him. He felt so ashamed. He should have tried to do something....but what?  
"What could i have done?", he whispered to himself.  
Once again, he felt the cruel memories of the night pass him by.  
"No!", he cried, and buried himself under his bed.  
  
Thandiul stood outside Legolas's door, listening to the mental torture that Legolas was experiencing.  
"Excellent", he whispered,"I think it is time for me to taunt my friend a little more before phase two of the plan proceeds."  
He knocked softly on his nephew's door.  
"Yes", Legolas's voice sounded through the heavy oak, full of fear and horror.  
"Let me in Legolas", his uncle commanded.  
  
Legolas remained silent. The cause of all his pain was standing right outside his bedroom. He hunched himself up in fear.  
"I shall tell your father that his son refuses to listen to his elders, just as he did when he was a young boy. Your father thinks you have grown up Legolas, but i know that you have not. You still percieve foolish dreams, of adventures, and happiness. Well, that dream does not exisit for you. you know that."  
There was a click, and the door swung open, Legolas cowering before his uncle's presence.  
Thandiul smiled, as he pushed Legolas before him, and shut the door behind them with a snap. They were alone.  
  
Legolas sat on the furthest edge of the bed from his uncle, his eyes swollen with his tears.  
"Why?", he croaked,"Why did you come in here?"  
Thandiul moved closer to Legolas, pushing him toward the back wall. There was nowhere for the elf to run.  
"You enjoyed it, did you not Legolas?", Thandiul said to his nephew."You liked it......."  
"No, i did not", Legolas protested, keeping his nerve, even though he was terrified of what the older man could do to him.  
"Then why did you do nothing to stop it?", Thandiul eyes glittered maliciously as his eyes bore into those of his nephew's.  
"I could do nothing.......", Legolas wept,"You almost killed me."  
Legolas shrank back against the wall.  
Thandiul reached out, and touched Legolas's face with his hand, stroking his soft subtle cheek, and ran his fingers down his face.  
"What are you going to do this time?", Legolas wept.  
Thandiul only laughed."nothing."  
His uncle got up from the bed, and walked toward the door. "I enjoy watching you suffer Legolas", he laughed cruely. He walked out of the room, the door shutting with a bang.  
Legolas lay face down on the bed, and wept.  
  
Arwen entered the dining chamber, somewhat aprehensive of what she would find inside. She took her usual seat, beside Legolas, who had not arrived yet.  
"I hope he is alright.....", she mumbled to herself quietly."He did not seem his usual self today. There is something wrong with him....i can feel it."  
Elrond signalled to his servant to sound the gong. Diner had begun.  
  
Legolas slipped into the dining chamber quietly, sliding into his chair beside Arwen.  
"What have i missed?", he whispered into her ear, the smell of her hair easing his worries, if only for a moment.  
"nothing", she replied, her eyes still fixed on her father,"But i feel my father is to make an announcement."  
"What did he say to you this afternoon?", Legolas asked,"I am sorry i did not ask before, my mind was on other things."  
"No need to be sorry. He asked."  
"Silence!", Elrond's strong and clear voice echoed through the chamber, cutting Arwen off.  
Elrond's voice continued to spread throughout the chamber."Before we begin to dine this evening, i have something to say to you all. It has been several months now since Aragorn, son of Arathorn left these walls. I concieve that my daughter Arwen must find a new partner, for i fear that Aragorn shall not return. All those that wish to have my daughters hand in marriage shall have but seven days to decide, for then i will hold trials,a tournament, to see who shall be the one. My daughter Arwen shall also have a say in this process, for a do not wish for her to marry someone that she despises. now, let us begin to dine."  
As Legolas began to serve himself, he hunched closer to Arwen.  
"Are you happy with this Arwen?", he whispered to his friend.  
"Not really", she replied sadly,"But, i must produce an heir, and i indeed fear that Aragorn shall not return."  
They began to eat in silence, Legolas staring solidly out of the chamber window. His thoughts took presidence over his food.  
"But, if Arwen marries another, then i shall be unable to keep my promise to Aragorn, for i promised to protect her until he returned", Legolas took a sip of wine from his goblet, trying to drown out his feelings."But, then if Elrond has ruled that his daughter must marry, then who am i to question, I am simply the Prince of Mirkwood, he is head of Rivendell."  
Legolas gazed into Arwens eyes, as she ate, completely oblivious of the attention that shrouded her.  
"I must clear my thoughts", he decided, taking his leave of Arwen."I must go out into the air, for then, maybe the wind shall rule my desicions."  
He sauntered out into the calm clear night, and sat on one of the stone seats in the garden. Almost immediatly, he stood up. He could not sit there, the memories were too strong. He moved to the other side of the house, the side that was in view of the small lake. He pondered over his thoughts, torn between his love for Arwen, and his duty to Aragorn. He was so mixed up, the horros that his uncle had bestowed on him still weighted heavily upon his mind.  
"Legolas?", a voice disturbed the elfs train of thought.  
Legolas whipped round, his arms raised in combat position, as he had flashbacks of that night. The pain flowed through him once more, he had the sudden urge to jump into the lake, to wash himself clean of the dirty feeling.  
"What is wrong, my son?", Thranduil patted his son gently on the shoulder."I saw you leave the banquet, i know there is something on your mind........tell me."  
Legolas breathed a sigh a relief, and lowered his arms."I am torn father.......", he whispered quietly, gazing out onto the soft calm lake, wishing his life was quite as simple as it."I am torn between my love for Arwen........and my duty to Aragorn. I love the daughter of Elrond, but i do not wish to dishonor Aragorn by telling her. What do i do?", Legolas did not dare to tell his father what his uncle had done to him, for he was terrified of the consequences.  
Thranduil sighed as he beheld his son."You have grown so much Legolas........", he sighed,"No longer are you the loud, brazen elf you used to be, you have changed......and for the better. Follow your heart my son, it alone can show you the way."  
Legolas glanced up at his father, finally realising that, for the first time in many years, he did give good advice.  
"Thank you father", he whispered, rising from the grass."I believe i know what to do. I just have to justify it to myself."  
Legolas set off toward his room, his thoughts now clearer in his mind.  
When he reached his chamber, he lay upon his bed, face down, breathing in the sweet scent on the pillows.  
"I have decided upon my course, he breathed into the covers. "I shall enter."  
  
It was seven days later. The gong had chimed for diner. Legolas placed his tunic hurriedly over his head, and ran down the slender stairs. He still had not entered the race for Arwen, he just felt so afraid of betraying Aragorn, and the words of his uncle had once more clouded his mind. He slid into his seat, next to the elf princess.  
  
"It is final", Elrond announced that night."The seven days have passed, and i have the four names of those who are brave enough to try and win the heart of my daughter. Let me congratulate the following peoples :- Prince Ruyston of the Grey Havens. Sir Drastyn of the Hallowed Wood. Sir Jiyuer of Rivendell, and Thandiul, brother to Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood."  
  
At the last name, Legolas looked up, in both surprise and shame.  
"No", he breathed, as he saw his uncle glance Arwen over,"I cannot let him win the tournament. I must enter now, for if Arwen becomes betrothed to Thandiul, then i shall have betrayed myself as well as Aragorn. That evil man must not lay one finger on Arwen. It cannot happen."  
  
"Rise all those whose names i have metioned now, and except your appluase", Elrond clapped for the brave chancers, wishing them all luck.  
  
Thranduil watched Legolas, as he slowly began to rise from his seat.   
"That's right my son", he murmered under his breath,"You can do it."  
  
"Wait!", Legolas gave a loud cry, completely confusing his mind with what he was about to do."There is one more entreant."  
  
Elrond ceased his claps, and glanced upon the young elf seriously.  
"And who might that be, young elf?", he asked, knowing excatly what the answer would be.  
  
Legolas felt his mouth dry up, any confidence that had been there before was gone, but he had to continue.  
"I", he whispered, moving toward Elrond's table,"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood wishes to enter the tournament."  
  
"Legolas!", Arwen said, completely shocked by her friends actions.  
  
"I knew he couldn't resist", Thandiul laughed softly, "I knew he could not stop himself from entering, he loves her far too much. Now, the real fun shall begin."  
  
Legolas stood still, completely shocked at what he had just done, and yet, he knew he could not back out of it now.  
"I have to win", he said quietly, chancing a quick look at Thandiul,"I cannot let him marry Arwen, who knows what would happen............."  
  
What did you think? Part 4 should be out soon! thanks for reading! 


	4. Round 1

Thanks for the reviws, glad you like it so far! sorry this part took so long, i've had quite a bit of homework! enjoy!  
  
The sun shone through Legolas's window, it's golden rays spilling over his own golden hair.  
"Arise Prince Legolas!", a servant of his fathers banged on the door."It is the day!"  
Legolas rolled over and grunted, the noise of the elf making him wish he was still asleep.."The day?"  
The elf shouted louder."Yes! The opening day of the tournament! You must get ready, for Elrond wishes to meet with you!"  
Legolas shot out of bed."The Tournament! Why, i had forgotten about it! Where are my clothes!?"  
Legolas ran speedily down the stairs, pulling his tunic over his head, trying to get to Elrond's chamber before the rest of the competitors. He still could not believe that he had entered a tournament to win Arwen's love, after all, such a thing was rather below his status, but he knew himself why he had done it. He had to protect arwen from his uncle, even if that ment risking his honor, he would protect her.  
To his dismay, and annoyance, he found he was the last one to reach the chamber of the master of Rivendell.  
  
"Now that we have all finally arrived", Elrond said pointedly, glancing sharpely at Legolas, who in turn gave an embarassed frown,"I shall tell you of the first task. As you all know, you are here to win the love of my daughter. You shall compete in the tournament until two contenders remain, then, my daughter shall judge who is most worthy of her love. I did not say this would be an easy task. You have entered this tournament of your own free will, and must be prepared for the risks that lie ahead. Your first task is to venture deep into the woods behind this dwelling. I, and several of my hand elves shall accompany you. There, we have gathered creatures, the most fearsome that have ever been known to elves and men alike. You must pass through the wood unscathed, and having used no more than 10 of your 30 arrows. Those who arrive meeting these requirments at the opposite end are fit to move on to the second challenge. So should it be that all of you arrive meeting these requirements, then the last to arrive shall be disqualified. Is that clear to all who stnad before me?"  
  
The competitors nodded, Legolas held his breath, he could not fall at the first hurdle, but then, he knew that this may not prove to be a test to him, as much as it was to some of the others. Sir Drastyn looked terrified, as if he had never held an arrow in his life.  
  
"Let us proceed to the forest!", Elrond declared, ushering the candidates out into the open air.  
  
Legolas stepped out of the warm chamber, the cold air felt fresh on his face. He reached to his back, to check that his reliable bow was still there, for it had not failed him yet. He walked slowly behind one of Elrond's hand elves, trying to stay as hidden as was possible. It was not easy, for almost the entire population of Rivendell had come out to watch the start of the event. Suddenly, Legolas felt his nerves, which he had tryed so hard to hide showing. The other competitors were so much older than him, surely he could not win.  
"No", he breathed slowly,"I cannot think about winning, i must concentrate on the first event."  
He moved into his starting position, beside Sir Drastyn. The elf next to him quivered like a clockwork toy, he seemed terrified as he held his bow in his hand.  
  
Arwen had remained in the house for now, she planned to attend the tournament later. She glanced at the elves who were fighting for her love. She saw Legolas's blond hair wave in the wind as he gazed anxiously into the woods.  
"Good luck Legolas", she whispered softly, knowing that her voice would not carry down to the grounds.  
  
"Now!", Elrond roared,"Enter the woods, we shall await you on the other side. May speed and health go with you."  
Suddenly, Legolas felt a rush of emotions the he sprung into the woods. Almost as soon as he entered the forest, a feeling of darkness sprang upon him, as if there was some sort of weight he was carrying, and could not shrug it off. Sir Drastyn wimpered next to him.  
"I guess it is time that we go our separate ways", Thandiul said coldly, moving swiftly toward the left.  
"You are right", Prince Ruyston, an elf from the Grey Havens sighed uncomfortably."Good luck to you all."  
Legolas found himself warming to the elf's happy nature."And to you too", he found himself saying, not realising the words had left his mouth until he had wished the elf good fortune.  
  
The elves went their separate ways, and Legolas was alone once more. He walked uneasily forward, pulling out an arrow, and fitting it to his quiver, expecting danger. Even his own slender hand was unually shaky. To his surprise, he walked for a long time, unable to here, or even to see anything.  
"What trickery is this?", he breathed softly, adjusting his vision, for he knew that there was something there, he could feel it.  
He continued his treck, trudging along the forest floor, along the soft carpet of leaves and twigs. There was a loud snap, and Legolas lept in to the air, firing one of his arrows by accident.  
Cursing himself for his stupidity, he looked down. His eyes fell upon a broken twig, it's newly broken branches twinkling in the tiny amount of sunlight that was escaping from the huge tress.  
Legolas turned a corner, and to his surprise, the vail he had just entered errupted with light.   
Legolas edged toward one of the tall trees, who, only moments before had been covered in darkness, it's beautiful green moss now spilling over the forest floor.  
Legolas stood peacfully for several seconds, letting the tranquility of the vale brush over him. He had not felt the true beauty of the forest for many days.  
Suddenly, the peace in the vale was shattered by the pertrifying scream of Sir Drastyn several metres away.  
Legolas spun round, and without any hesitation, began to run to the scream. Drastyn needed help.  
  
The worry pounded in his head as he ran along the forest floor, ignoring any possible distractions. He had to get to Drastyn. He lept over a clump of bushes, and landed straight in the centre of a ring of trees. He glanced around nervously, eying the trees suspiciously, watching for a hidden assailant.  
It wasn't until his second glance that he realised what was lying motionless in the corner, feebly sprawled next to a bush covered in red berries.  
"Drastyn!", he cried, almost dropping his bow in shock."What happened? Are you alright?!"  
The elf accknwoledged the voice, and tryed in vain to lift his weary head, the pain was just to much for him, and it fell to earth again with a resounding crack.  
Legolas hurried to his competitor, forgetting all laws of the contest, for he cared only to help this elf in need.  
"Tell me what happened to you Drastyn!", Legolas commanded, his voice broken with shock and sadness.  
Drastyn blinked slowly, and coughed rasply."I have not much time Legolas. It got me........it got me....."  
"Who is 'it'", Legolas tryed to keep the elf awake, shaking him so that he would not fall into inconsiciousness.  
"He......it.......he......", Drastyn muttered, his voice slipping away,"They are the same.......he...it......"  
Drastyn's voice failed him, Legolas knew no more of his elven companion. He stood up, and drew another arrow from his quiver. He would slay the beast that had killed Drastyn.  
There was a rumble in the bushes.  
Legolas pulled his bow back, ready to release his arrow. He had never been so scared, for even when he had been at war against Mordor.....even when they had travelled with the ring.........he had never been alone........not like he was now...........  
A huge hoof was expelled from the bushes, followed by large purtrding horns. Legolas froze in shock, staring at the huge blood smeared creature.  
An armoured body crept from the bushes, and soon, the entire creature stood solely in front of Legolas.   
Legolas couldn't move, his eyes just bore into the massive creatures own.  
"It's an armoured bull.......", he breathed softly, as the bull began stomping it's heel against the ground, the rising dust catching in Legolas's throat. Legolas panicked, and gave immediat reaction. He just fired. One arrow after another. After he had fired eight arrows, he realised how stupid he had just been.  
"What am i going to do?", he cried,"I'm only allowed to shoot 10, and, if i count the one earlier, i have fired 9! i have only one arrow left!I must aim for the heart!"  
The bull charged at Legolas, steam pouring from it's nostrils. Legolas lept into the air, and pulled back his bow.  
"Please", he whispered,"Let my aim be true!"  
He fired.  
The bull fell to the ground, a tiny trickle of blood spilling from it's body.  
Legolas moved against a tree, and sighed."I am safe....."  
There was a crack. The bull rose once more, and began a take down attack on Legolas.  
Legolas was horrifed.   
"What am i going to do now!", he cried, as he did the only option that was left to him. He ran.  
  
He ran as fast as he was able, the blood pounding in his head as he belted down the woodland path.  
He ran straight into a tree, and fell to the ground. He turned, gasping for breath, and snapped his eyes shut, praying for his life.  
The bull ran straight at him, the fire in it's eyes burning passionately for the kill.  
There was a snap. The bull fell to the ground, dead, the passionate light in it's eyes flickered slowly.....and then he was gone.  
Legolas eased open his eyes, and glanced around. He noticed the dead bull, and shot up at once. He stared into the trees, and saw the tip of the Rivendell bow.  
Thandiul stepped out of the clump of trees, holding his bow at his breast. He turned to Legolas, a cold smile pressed upon his lips, the thrill of the kill still fresh upon his mind.  
Legolas sharank backward.  
"Why?", he finally whispered,"Why did you save me?"  
Thandiul was silent for several seconds before answering. Eventually, he approached Legolas and knelt down beside him. He touched his nephews face, feeling at once the pain and the suffering that his reappearence had caused. He stood once more, and walked away, calling softly behind him.  
"It is not yet your time Legolas.......you still have a part to play........."  
Legolas lay silently on the ground, tears streaming down his face.  
"What did he mean?", he chocked quietly, as he touched his own face..  
He stood once more. After the battle with the bull, he could hear the crowd roaring.  
"I must be near the finish", he thought, walking slowly toward the end, staring silently back at Drastyn's dead body.  
He entered the crowd, and was greeted by a warm applause.  
  
"Congartulations, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood", Elrond smiled as he placed his arms on Legolas's shoulders."You have earned a place in the next round of the tournament."  
Legolas forced a smile onto his face, but he could not stop looking suspiciously at his uncle, who was now chatting aimicably with Arwen.  
"Part to play........", he whispered, trying to stop the hurt welling inside of him from seeping out,"What does he want with me?!"  
  
What did you think? Part 5 should be out soon! Thanks for reading! 


	5. The Ball

Thanks for your reviwes, glad you like it! Enjoy chapter 5!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings characters, i'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
Legolas sat by the lake, staring into the cool, calm water. He wished deeply that his life was like that of the lake. He mind kept straying back to Aragorn.....he wondered what had become of his dear friend. He would have left to find him days ago...if it hadn't been for one thing.  
  
"Legolas?", Thranduil placed himself softly on the grass next to his youngest child."I am proud of you son. You managed to get through the first task alone, i know you can pass the next one. Your love for the elf maiden burns brightly, does it not?"  
  
Legolas glanced up at his father, feeling a sudden urge to embrace him.  
"Yes father", he admitted slowly,"I do, but i fear of what has become of my friend Aragorn. After all, as he has not returned, it can be asumed only that he has perished."  
  
"Son", Thranduil spoke slowly to Legolas, wishing with all his heart that he could just snap his fingers, and everything would be as it once had been."Aragorn's destiny is forged with your own no longer. You have chosen separate paths, although you will always be friends in your heart. Do not let your worries affect your performance, for we both know that is not how Aragorn would want it to be. I think, that if Aragorn truely has persished, he would want you to be the one who cares for his wife, do you not?"  
  
Legolas saw the warm love well up in his fathers eyes, and he knew he could not disapoint him.  
"You are right father", he whispered, for he knew if he spoke any louder that he would cry."I think that is how Aragorn would have wanted it to be. And, heaven hope, that if he returns to us one day, i shall deliver Arwen to him protected."  
  
Thranduil smiled broadly at his son."You have grown so much Legolas.......i did fear that you would never find out your true personality....potential......but you have done so this very night. What you are is something that many would die to be. You are a true friend my son, and do not let anyone tell you otherwise. Now come, we must ready ourselves, for thier is another banquet, sadly, this one shall be of mixed feelings."  
Thranduil rose from the grass, holding out his slender hand for his son to join him.  
Legolas raised his hand also, but then froze.  
"Mixed feelings father?", Legolas asked, a chill feeling sliding across his heart.  
Thranduil nodded sadly as he thought of his own son's bravery."Yes Legolas. They have found the body of Sir Drastyn, the elf knight from the hallowed wood. This shall be both a celebration of your victory, and a mourning for your competitors demise. I must say, i do feel terribly for his parents, for forever they are doomed not to know how their child died."  
Legolas was silent. He dared not to say anything about the bull, for he did not want Sir Drastyns parents to think that their son had been mearly beaten down, he wanted them to think that he had died in battle. Legolas took his fathers outstreched hand, and together they walked to Legolas's chamber.  
"Choose your garments well my son", Thranduil said as he left,"For, after the banquet, there shall be a ball, which you must certainly attend."  
"Father", Legolas began slowly,"you know that i do not care for such mediocre occasions, i would prefer to spend some time alone.....or with a friend perhaps."  
Thranduil frowned at his son."I am sorry Legolas, but you must attend this ball. I order you to."  
Thranduil swept down the corridor, his own robes sweeping behind him.  
  
Legolas took off his tunic, muttering under his breath. He was far too tired to attend a ball tonight, he anxioty had weighted on his mind too often today, and he needed rest. He slung his tunic on the floor, and slipped into his bathroom.  
Then, there was a knock at the door.  
Legolas froze as he was about to turn on the water tap. His mind flashed back to the last time this had happened......to when his uncle had demanded to be let in..........  
"Legolas!", a voice called at the door."Are you in there?"  
Legolas breathed a sigh of relief, and realised that he had been holding his breath.  
"Half a moment Lady Arwen!", he called, rushing to retrieve his tunic from the floor.  
He sprung to the door, and pulled it open.  
Arwen entered the room, her face held in her hands.  
"What is wrong Arwen?", Legolas said slowly, sitting down beside her.  
"Why Legolas?", Arwen whispered."I have many questions, but the most important one is this. It has been in my mind all day since i saw you at the tournament this morning. Why did you enter?"  
Legolas's mind went blank. How could he tell Arwen that he had loved her from the start? How could he betray Aragorn? How could he explain to Arwen that his uncle wanted to marry her? He couldn't basically, he just couldn't......  
"I......"Legolas faultered,"I....i entered the tournament because before Aragorn left, i promised to keep you safe for him until he so should return. I had to enter the tournament, or i would have broken my promise to my dearest friend. I know not if Aragorn is dead, but if he is, and i should win the tournament, i shall leave it to you to decide who is the suitor you admire the most."  
Arwen was speechless after listening to Legolas's explaination.  
"You mean that you entered the tournament only to keep a promise to a friend?", Arwen whispered quietly as she sank down onto the bed.  
Legolas gulpped, and nodded slowly."Yes."  
Arwen bowed her head, and promptly burst into tears.  
Legolas moved to place his arm around Arwen's shoulder, but quickly pulled away, after all, he was still only a friend.  
"What is wrong Arwen?", he sympathised, wishing more than anything else in the world that he could wrap his arms around her, and comfort her.  
"You Legolas", Arwen placed her slender hand up to her eyes, and brushed away her tears."You move me much with your tale. I cannot believe that you would honor such a promise........and, you would give me a choice in the matter, so should Aragorn return. You are a true elf Legolas, i am but i mear mortal."  
"How so Arwen?", Legolas asked softly, holding back Arwen's hair from her eyes.  
"I feel shamed beyond recognition to be here with you friend. Here, i have been pretending to all that i have gotten over Aragorn, that i am ready to move on......but in truth, the void in my heart is so painful that i doubt if anyone else shall ever be able to fill it. I feel so alone Legolas. No one knows the pain i am experiencing, for no one else has lost someone dear to them.......except you.....i know now that you felt love for Aragorn as much as i did.....although in a different way."  
Legolas felt so guilty. Here was Arwen, one of his most treasured friends, pouring her heart and soul out to him, and all he could think of was her.....and himself.....alone together. Quickly, he shook himself and returned to Arwen's comfort.  
"Arwen, you do only what is expected of you, i am sure that deep down, people will realise that you still care deeply for Aragorn, and they know that nothing will change that. Do not worry Arwen."  
Arwen looked up at Legolas, her eyes wide in thanks.  
Legolas wondered for a second if he should embrace her, but decided against it, for they were alone together, and it may send out the wrong messages to Elrond. He sighed softly, gazing at Arwen's beautiful face, before once more placing a barrier between himself and temptation.  
"Come Arwen, we shall be late for the banquet", he gided her softly to the door.  
Arwen opened the door, and glanced back at Legolas.  
"Thank you Legolas", she said as she began to walk down the passageway."Thank you for assuring me. You are a good friend."  
She turned and walked slowly down the stone passageway.  
Legolas smiled as he shut the door behind her. As soon as it had closed, he sank to the floor.  
"What do i do?", he pondered as he lay thinking."Do i tell her i love her and risk rejection? Or, do i stand by her as a friend only?"  
Not knowing the answer to either question, and got up, and began to undress.  
  
As she walked down the corridor, Arwen thought over the day. It was not till then that she remembered her feelings that morning.  
"I wished him luck", she gasped, as she entered her own chamber."And, just now in his room...i cared for him. I wonder......", she began to dress for the banquet."No", she decided, as she remembered Legolas's smiling face."It couldn't be."  
  
Legolas walked camly down the stairs towards the banquet, a smile on his face, but it was not a happy smile, for he did not really want to attend this event, but he knew he must do so, even if only as a mark of respect to Sir Drastyn. He cheered a little though when he thought of Arwen, for he would see her tonight. But then his heart grew dark, for he realised that his uncle would also be at the ceremony.  
"What will i do if he trys to do something to me?", Legolas wondered as he slowed his steps, for he was approaching the banquet hall.  
A voice in Legolas's head fought back."He cannot do anything, not while Elrond and your father are there."  
Legolas let out a breath he realised he had been holding, and stepped into the hall. The table was filled with food, but, above the chair of Elrond, black drapes decked the walls, and Legolas knew instantly that they were a mark of respect for Sir Drastyn. Legolas bowed lowly at the drapes, in respect of his dead commerade.  
"Legolas!", his father exclaimed, appearing from nowhere behind him."You are late!"  
Legolas turned to face his father."I am sorry father, but i had to speak with Lady Arwen. I notice she has not arrived yet."  
"Indeed she has", his father replied, slightly angry, but tryed not to make it obvious,"She is talking with your uncle."  
Legolas glanced quickly to where his fathers eyes were indicating. He saw Thandiul chatting lightly to Arwen, and then he saw something which he had never seen. His uncle laughed.  
With no futher hesitation, Legolas hurried over to his uncle and Arwen, but Elrond stopped him.  
"It is time for the ball to begin!", Elrond announced, signaling for Arwen to get ready."My daughter shall open the dancing, her first partner shall be Thandiul, of Mirkwood!"  
Thandiul rose gracefully, taking Arwen's hand lightly, kissing it softly. The music began to play, and Thandiul began to lead Arwen in the dance. He drew her close around his body, placing his hands on her body, and spinning her round.  
Legolas looked away, he couldn't bear to watch. This man.....his own uncle...dancing with the one that Legolas loved.  
"He does this to spite me", Legolas murmered to himself, fighting to stop the painfull tears that had sprung to his eyes from falling.  
The dance ended, and Thandiul realeased Arwen, who looked flushed and extremely happy being with Thandiul.  
"Well done", Elrond congratulated Thandiul."An excellent start. My daughters next partner shall be Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."  
Legolas raised his hand, and Arwen took it lightly. Legolas felt his emotions rush over him once more. How he longed to kiss Arwen, to run his hands through her raven hair.....but he dared not. He became flushed and embarrassed, but Arwen failed to notice. She whisked him round and round, Legolas felt as if he were in heaven. The music ended, and he bent down to kiss Arwen's hand. She in turn curtseyed, and then turned to face her new partner.  
Legolas stood in his place - beside Thandiul.  
The music began once more, and Arwen, who was now dancing with Prince Ruyston, ceased to even glance at the Mirkwood elf.  
"She's a good dancer, isn't she boy", Thandiul hissed quietly beside Legolas.  
Legolas whipped round, his long hair almost catching under his garments. "What's that supposed to mean?", he asked sharpely, edging away from his uncle.  
"I know it tares you apart to see her dancing with other people Legolas, i know how your mind works. You think you can decieve me, but you're just a naive, weak little boy. I will have Arwen, you think that she is going to want you, when she can have me? You don't even know where your loyalties lie. Weakling."  
Legolas trembled with rage, the fire burning brightly in his eyes as he fuelled himself up for the impending fight."What do you know?", he spat, trying to control his anger, he couldn't crack....not now."Why did you save me in the woods?"  
Thandiul smiled, his ice cold grin reaching his eyes."Like i told you Legolas, you still have a part to play - and it's not nice. The elf woman shall be mine, have no doubt about it."  
The music in the background drew to a close, and the elves began to applaud. Thandiul reached out, and stroked his nephew down the side of his face, causing all his bones to tingle.  
Legolas stopped dead, remembering that night....that night so long ago, the night that had started everything.  
"Stay away from me", he stammered, edging away from his uncle."Just stay away."  
Thandiul left Legolas's side, and headed to Arwen.  
"That is not possible", he replied slowly, and shot a parting grin at Legolas.  
Legolas stood, chilled to the bone."What is he doing to me?"  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thandiul embrace Arwen. Legolas turned away, a hot tear spilling from his eye.  
"What am i going to do", he wept silently."I love her......i can't let her marry him, what if he does the same thing to her that he did to me? "  
He watched Thandiul and Arwen begin to dance once more. Deep inside his body, he could feel his heart beginning to break.  
"The second round is tomorrow", he said quietly, thinking to himself, trying to ready himself for the next challenge. But, inside, he didn't know if the prize was worth fighting for, because if the painful torment his uncle inflicted upon him continued, he didn't know how much longer he could last.  
He turned and ran from the ball, tears streaming down his face.  
  
hope you enjoyed that! the next part should be up pretty soon! 


	6. An Unexpected Event

Hi! thanks for your reviews, it makes me really happy to know that you all like my story! i hope i'm making a good job of developing Thandiul, and i really hope you all hate him! please, enjoy chapter 6!  
  
disclaimer: No, i don't own the lord of the rings characters (god, i would love to!), i'm just borrowing them!  
  
Legolas lay face down on his bed, his blond hair fanned along the soft pillows. It was just before sunrise, and he had barely slept.   
"I must go and see Elrond", he though, getting up to wash himself before the second round."I cannot imagine that he, or indeed my father shall be happy by my running away from the ball last night."  
Legolas stode slowly down the corridor, for although he did not want to be late for the meeting, he didn't want to be absurdly early.  
Far along the passageway, he heard a door creak open, and faint footsteps emerged. Legolas dove behind a nearby curtain.  
"I must not be seen", he thought silently,"To strole around the palace at this hour is highly suspicious to an elder."  
To his surprise, the footsteps that he heard were not those of a servant. The were lighter, more feminine.  
  
"Do i go to see Legolas now?", Arwen stood in front of the curtain, completely unaware of Legolas's presence."Surely he shall not be awake at this hour......i may disturb him.....and yet, i am anxious to find out where he went to last night. I am worried about him, he is not his usual self."  
  
Behind the curtain, Legolas flushed. Arwen was looking for him. Him, Legolas. Suddenly Legolas realised that this was the perfect opportunity to tell Arwen about his uncle. He could tell her about the...the...the rape. He shuderred when he thought about it. It was not something that he wished to broadcast, but he knew that if he didn't tell someone soon, he would go crazy, and, he had to warn Arwen. Taking a deep breath, he drew the curtain firmly back.  
"Arwen", he began. But she was there no longer, she had moved further down the passageway.  
Not wanting to give up just as he had summoned the courage to finally tell someone, he ran lightly after the female elf. He found her almost straight away - outside Thandiul's door.  
"What's she doing there?", he whispered from around the corner.  
  
Arwen exhaled slowly, and knocked quietly on Thandiul's door.   
"If there is anyone who would know what's wrong with Legolas, it would be his uncle", she reasoned with herself, for she was not entirely sure that this was the right thing to do.  
  
"Come in!", an impatient voice sounded from within the chamber.  
  
Arwen felt herself begin to blush. She cursed herself furiously, and exhaled once more.  
"It's me", she said softly,"Arwen."  
  
At once the tone of Thandiul's voice changed, the sweet surrupy sound now oozing from his mouth.  
"Come in my dear Arwen", he cried, rushing at once to open the door."What brings you here to see me at this early hour?"  
  
Arwen entered the chamber, gazing up at Thandiul.  
"I am concerned for Legolas", she replied, sitting down in one of the wicker chairs next to the door."He has been acting rather strangely lately, i was wondering if you would know what was wrong with him."  
  
Thandiul's eyes darkened as he heard the name of his nephew slip from Arwen's tongue.  
"Legolas?", he said darkly, averting his gaze from Arwen's, refusing to meet eyes with her."He has seemed no different to me....but, then again, maybe that is because i am his uncle."  
He reached over to shut the door.  
  
Legolas remained both silent and petryified, he stood frozen to the spot just around the corner from Thandiul's chamber. He heard a sound from behind him. He was completely trapped now. He looked round for a place to hide. Footsteps grew closer and closer, and Legolas grew more agitated.  
Then, he saw it! A tiny little box like shape, just inches away from where he was standing. If he could squeeze in there, no one would be able to see him. He whipped round, and dashed for the hole, praying that he would remain unseen. But it was not to be.  
  
Thandiul put his head out the door to close it over, and he saw the edges of Legolas's blond hair fly around. He knew as soon as he saw the hair that it belonged to Legolas. He smiled coldly as he swung the door shut.  
"He has told her something......or was about to tell her something", he muttered inwardly."Not to worry though, i shall question him about it later."  
He swung the heavy oaken door shut. Silence filled the corridor as Legolas lay, cramped in the tiny little space, waiting for the walker to pass by.  
  
The walker, was in fact, Elrond.  
"Where is she?", he muttered under his breath,"I have something i wish to ask her."  
He continued on down the corridor.  
"Heavens!", he exclaimed,"I should be in my chambers! Tis almost time for the meeting about the next round! I must go! Blasted Arwen! She shall have to wait."  
Elrond scurryed down the passageway, and Legolas let out a sigh of relief.  
He eased himself from the tiny space, thankful for breath again. After a few thourough gasps, he hurried after Elrond. The elf lord was right, Arwen would have to wait until later, the tournament awaited him.  
  
"I'm glad you are all punctual this morn", Elrond gave Legolas a warning glance.  
Legolas replied with a blank stare, for he had no idea why Elrond seemed not to like him.  
"Now, i will tell you of your task. By passing from the last round, you have shown to me your ability in combat, and discipline. Now, you must show me your intelligence. I shall give each of you a riddle. If you can solve your riddle, come to me and tell me your answer. If you get it right, i shall enter you for the next round. You shall only recieve one chance, and the first three to solve their riddle correctly shall go through. Any questions?"  
This statement was met with stunned silence.  
"No", Elrond replied, as he retreived some pieces of paper from his desk."Then here are your riddles."  
  
Legolas stared at the piece of paper that elrond had dropped into his had. There were several fine lines of elven script, translating to mean...  
  
'Tis a magical time for the elves of the wood...  
Tell me it's proper name so you should...  
Next comes a not a vowel, but a letter from sun,  
that and in your name there is only but one.  
Lastly we hang shining bright in the air,  
And so solve my puzzle and answer if you dare.'  
  
Legolas continued to look blankly at the slip of paper, he had no idea what any of it ment- not yet anyway.  
  
"Go!", commanded Elrond,"Hence, go forth and solve thy riddle, and return only when you have the answer. I wish you all luck, my competitors."  
  
The company turned, and left the room.  
"Do you have any idea what this means?", Sir Jiyuer, the elf from Rivendell turned to Legolas in confusion.  
It was only then that Legolas noticed that there was a different riddle on every slip of paper.  
"I cannot help you", he whispered in return,"For my riddle is different from your own. I am sorry, but you will have to work it out alone."  
Jiyuer sighed. "I feared it would be so. Good luck to all of you."  
Ruyston, the Prince from the Grey Havens smiled at the Rivendell elf."Good luck to you too, and to you Legolas, and you also, Thandiul, brother of Thranduil."  
Legolas returned the smile, and the thanks, but Thandiul did not. He simply stayed silent.  
  
"I think i will return to my chamber to think this through", Legolas bid farewell to the others as he walked slowly down the corridor.  
Thandiul watched the others for a few seconds, and then padded after Legolas.   
The prince did not hear his uncle creep up behind him. He flicked his wrist to open his bedroom door, when Thandiul took his chance. He flashed his hand across Legolas's mouth, clamping it down tightly, before forcing the door open. Roughly, he threw Legolas inside before locking himself in too.  
Legolas braced himself as his head slammed into the wall. He brought his hand slowly to his temple, wiping away the blood.  
"Why did you do that?", he said, unsure whether to be angry or fearful of his uncle.  
"This morning!", his uncle snarled,"You told Arwen about it. You told her what i did to you!", he approached Legolas, who could see the thirst for the kill in his uncle's eyes.  
"I swear", Legolas stammered fearfully, as he drew himself back,"I told her nothing......nothing."  
"Maybe so", his uncle spat,"But you were going to tell her, weren't you?!"  
Legolas remained silent, for indeed he would have told Arwen that very morning if Thandiul had not been around.  
"I thought so!", Thandiul reached out, and struck his nephew across the face."Did i not tell you what i would do if you told anyone?"  
"Y..es...", Legolas said through his thick tears that were now pouring down his face."You told me i would be exiled......."  
"Indeed i did", his uncle's expression changed suddenly, a cruel smile now spearing upon his face."But, i think exile is a little strong for this offence, do you not?"  
Legolas sat up."Then......you will leave?"  
His uncle only laughed, as he approached his panic stricken nephew."You know i cannot do that Legolas. I cannot let your offence go unpunished." He stoked his hand down Legolas's soft face.  
Legolas shrank back in fear, he knew excatly what was going on in his uncle head......but he was powerless to do anything about it.  
Thandiul pretended to be considerate, he tried to gain Legolas's trust, but it wasn't working.  
"You know what you have to do Legolas......or i will have you exiled........", he whispered in his nephew's ear as he moved closer.  
Legolas sobbed, he tried to move away from this mad man, but his uncle had pinned him to the ground. All the memories of that night long ago flushed into his memories, clearly, he was not healed yet.  
"Lie down Legolas", he uncle whispered.  
Legolas felt himself fall to the ground, he was powerless to provent it. The pearly tears ran down his blood stodden face, and his own bright elven eyes conected with his uncle's pale grey ones, as his body was once more pressed against his uncle's own. Once again, the smell of one of his closest realtives descended upon his body, and Legolas felt faint, the memories pounding against his brain. The elf tried to numb the pain of the past, but he failed, and he sank onto the floor fully, not an once of strength left to fight the evil man.  
  
What did you think? Part 7 out soon! Thanks for reading! 


	7. Round 2

Thanks a lot for your reviews, i really hope you're enjoying my story! i have a question for you all, would you prefer that i end the story on a happy, or a sad note? I have two endings planned out, but i'm not sure which one to use, so i decided to use the one that most appeals to you, so please, tell me! Enjoy chapter 7!  
  
disclaimer: no, i don't own the Lord of the Rings characters (what i would give to own orlando!) i'm just borrowing them.  
  
The sickly sweet smell stained Legolas's clothes as he lay still on the blood sodden bed, his uncle shut the door queitly behind him.  
"What just happened to me?", he wept softly, terrfied his uncle would turn back, and decide to use him again."He did it....he did it again......I can never tell Arwen, not now, i will not go through that again."  
Legolas sat up, the crimson sheets wrapped around his body."I must not think about it", he decided, pushing the events further into his mind."I must solve the riddle."  
He fingered the tiny piece of paper he had grasped in his hand throughout the ordeal his uncle had submitted him to. He stared blankly at the words, trying to figure out their meaning, but it wasn't working, he just could not stop thinking about his uncle. Letting the paper fall to the ground, and crying softly once more, he fled to the bathroom, clutching a piece of metal that he had found lying on the chamber floor. He placed his wrist over the sink, and held a quivering hand that clutched a piece of metal over it. He lowered his hand, bracing himself for the pain.  
"I cannot take it anymore!", he cried furiously,"I would rather die than let myself be abused by my own kindred."  
He thrust the metal downward to his slender wrist. Then he stopped.  
"I cannot do it", he whispered, dropping the metal to the floor with a clang,"I can't."  
He pounded his fist against the pure marble counter in anger."Why!", he blazed, shining tears spilling down his cheeks."Why can't i release myself from my pain!"  
He sank to the floor in dispair."Why.........."  
He crawled into his bedroom, and picked the paper from the floor.  
"You know why", he whispered to himself, trying to smile,"Arwen."  
Legolas sat up slowly, and dried his bright eyes - the spark appeared there once more.  
"You have to solve the riddle Legolas......you have to.......for Arwen", Legolas's conscience spoke out after so long trapped in his dormant mind.  
Legolas stood, drawing back the curtains, and eying the lake outside."My life will be as that lake....i vow it upon my heart. My evil uncle shall not have Arwen.......i stake my life upon it."  
He hurried downstairs, and floated outside.  
"I will figure this puzzle out", he whispered into the fresh morning air"Even if it kills me."  
Thandiul watched his nephew cross the courtyards, a icy smile crusted upon his lips.  
"Soon Legolas", he spat,"Very soon."  
He crumpled his own riddle fearcly into his hand, for he did need it no longer. He whipped round, his garments trailing behind him.  
"I go to see Elrond", he said wickedly, never moving his mind from the thought of Legolas,"And afterwards.......afterwards i think it is time i paid a private visit to the elven maid........"  
He cackled loudly, but it did not matter, there was no one around to hear him.  
  
Legolas perched on a stone, barely feeling the cold that flowed between his skin and the rock.  
"Tis a magical time for the elves of the wood...  
Tell me it's proper name so you should."  
He read the two lines aloud, trying to explore their meaning.  
"What is this trying to tell me!", he pounded his fist against the rock in anger, the pain passing through his body, completely unoticed."I have to work it out.......think Legolas........think."  
He sat, lost in thought, when suddenly, he was hit on the back of the head by a plank of wood that was being carried by another elf.  
"So..r..r...y Prince Legolas!", the elf stammered, struggling to bow to Legolas,"It was an accident, please, humble me, for i am dreadfully sorry."  
Legolas rubbed his head, and glanced up at the young elf."No need to be sorry, it was as you say, an accident. But, preytell, why are you carrying a plank of wood about the forest and house grounds my good elf?"  
The elf raised the plank over his shoulder, so that it would not slip down."Do not you know sir? Why, tis for the Midsummer Eve celebration, tis when Lord Elrond's daughter Arwen shall announce her chosen suitor sir."  
"Midsummer Eve?", Legolas questioned the young elf before he moved on."That is when Arwen's suitor shall be announced?"  
"Yes sir", the elf edged away, his face a mixture of happyness, and fear."I do not mean to be rude to your other competitors sir, but i hope you win the tournament. I have been watching when i get the chance, and i belive you are the best one for Arwen."  
Legolas smiled at the young elf, his blond hair glittering in the breeze. Legolas felt a pang of warmth at his heart...this boy reminded him of himself when he was younger.  
"Thank you", Legolas smiled, as if something the elf had said had restored some of Legolas's faith."Good luck with the preparations for the festival young one, i can tell it will be magnificant."  
The young elf bowed hurriedly, and sped away.  
Legolas watched him run for a few seconds, but then returned to his riddle.  
"I have it!", he cried joyfully,"Midsummer Eve!"  
Legolas felt as though he could jump for joy, but he did dare not, for anyone could be watching.  
"It fits into the first two lines.....", he murmered slowly,"But it cannot be Midsummer Eve, perhaps it is only the 'Midsummer', or the 'Eve'. At least i have made a breakthrough, i shall move on to the next two lines."  
His wrist flickered once more as he flipped the poem over.  
"Next comes not a vowel, but a letter from sun,  
that and in your name there is only but one."  
He whispered to himself, racking his brain, for word puzzles were not his best skill, he had been born an assasain, and would die an assasain.  
"Well, if the letter is not a vowel, and is in the word 'sun', then it must be either an 's' or an 'n'. My name....which name.....Legolas......Greenleaf.......Prince of Mirkwood.....i have so many.......  
I shall try to work out the last clue, for it in turn may give me a clue as to what letter it may be."  
"Lastly we hang shining bright in the air,  
And so solve my puzzle, answer if you dare."  
Legolas closed his eyes in concentration, this was the last clue, if he could figure it out, surely the other two would follow.....  
"A star!", he cried, the smile spreading upon his bright elven face,"Stars hang bright in the air! The last part must be 'star'!"  
He grinned at the piece of paper that glinted in the sun in his hand.  
"Now, let me see. If i took the first part of the riddle to be 'Midsummer', the second to be 's', and the third to be 'star', that would give me 'Midsummersstar'."  
Legolas shook his head."It can't be that, it doesn't make sense, unless Elrond was talking about the star of the elves.......but Elrond would not do something like that, he is to close to home.......no, there must be another answer......."  
Legolas tryed again."If i took the first word to be 'Eve', the second to be 's', and the third to be'star', that would read 'Evesstar'. That is not right either."  
Legolas sighed in impatience, for he depaired that he would ever work the puzzle out. Then, he thought of something, something that definately would be a huge issue in Elrond's mind.  
"The second part!", he cried,"If i changed the 's' to an 'n', then i would get 'Evenstar'. That's what the answer is, it's Evenstar!"  
Legolas lept to his feet, and began to run toward the chamber of Elrond, for he was sure that he had the right answer. On the way to Elrond's chamber, he passed by Sir Jiyuer of Rivendell, who was still mulling over his puzzle. Legolas felt pity for him, he looked so confused that he was about to cry in desparaition. The Prince of Mirkwood held back his natural urge to help the poor man, for he had to reach Elrond before it was too late.  
Barely out of breath, Legolas reached Elrond's door, only to find Prince Ruyston, the elf from the Grey Havens exiting from it, a happy smile placed on his face.  
Upon seeing his commerades happiness, Legolas smiled to, for with his nature, he liked it when people were happy.  
"Solve your riddle Ruyston?", Legolas asked cheerfully, showing his praise for the prince that was only a few months older than himself.  
"Yes Legolas of Mirkwood, i did, how about you?", Ruyston glanced at Legolas excited face,"Am i to take it that you have solved yours also?"  
Legolas grinned,"Yes i have......well, i think i have.......i still have to tell Elrond."  
Ruyston headed off down the corridor, desperate to relax a little before the next round."Good luck my friend."  
"Thanks", Legolas gullped as he knocked Elrond's door softly. He was in much awe of the older elf, he was desperate to do things right, for he knew that Elrond considered him to be the least worthy candidate, although Legolas knew not why.  
  
"Come in!", Elrond said sharply.  
Legolas breathed slowly, and creaked open the door. He shut it carefully behind him, grasping his piece of paper tightly in his fist.  
"Ah. Prince Legolas", Elrond put away his quill pen in a nearby drawer."I asume you have come to tell me about your riddle. Correct?"  
Legolas could only nod.  
"You do realise that once you have given me an answer, that is your final one. As you are the third person to come to me, if you get the riddle wrong, it means the fourth person is automatically through to the next round. Do you understand this Legolas?"  
Legolas nodded shakily, his silky blond hair fluttering around his face.  
"Then, tell me your answer Legolas Greenleaf. What is the answer to your riddle?", Elrond sat in silence, completely still, as Legolas struggled to move his lips apart.  
"Evenstar", Legolas mumbled, ashamed that the confidence he had entered the room with had been completely disposed of by the elder elf.  
"Evenstar?", Elrond said slowly, frowning at the young elf.  
Legolas hung his head, now having second thoughts about the answer......perhaps he should have thought more carefully.......perhaps his other answers had been right........  
All of a sudden, he wished he could take back what he had said, but it was too late now, everything was riding on this.   
Legolas squeezed his eyes shut, praying, praying that his answer was......  
"Correct", Elrond smiled at the elf, pleased that he had worked out his riddle.  
Legolas's eyes flew open."I...i got it right?!"  
"Indeed Prince Legolas, you did", Elrond took up his quill again,"If you'll excuse me, i must call for Sir Jiyuer, he has played his part in the tournament. I will inform you when the third round shall begin. You may leave Legolas."  
Legolas left Elrond's chamber, feeling happier than he had ever done in his life. He was almost there......only one round left.......then it was up to Arwen.  
"That's what i should do!", he exclaimed,"I should ask Arwen to have dinner with me, i must tell her of my happiness, and also, i desire to talk with her over Aragorn."  
Legolas sped down the passage, his heart filled with glee.  
  
While Legolas had been solving his riddle, Thandiul had not been idle. He had been to see the elf maiden. He knocked softly on her chamber door.  
"Come in!", Arwen called back quietly, for she hoped it was Legolas.  
Thandiul entered the chamber, smiling at Arwen.  
Arwen's face fell, but she quickly smiled again."Hello Thandiul, what brings you to see me?"  
Thandiul had seen the flicker of disapointment in her eyes, and he knew she cared more for Legolas than she did for him.  
"Not matter", he thought wickedly,"That shall change in time."  
"My lady Arwen!", he said with fake astonishment,"Why, why are you in here, and not outside in the beautiful gardens?"  
Arwen sighed."I have many things to do", she replied wistfully,"I am so busy today, i have not time for a stroll in the garden, although my heart much desires it."  
Thandiul stepped closer to Arwen."You must let me make amends to that my lady, be my guest at dinner tonight. Do me the pleasure of dining with me."  
Arwen saw nothing but a kind, charming elf, and began to warm to him immediatly.  
"Well........when you put it that way.........", she said slowly, noticing the delight in Thandiul's eyes,"How can i refuse?"  
Thandiul bowed before the lady to conceal the wickedness in his eyes."Excellent my lady, i will meet with you at the top of the marble stairway, just after the setting of the sun."  
Arwen nodded as Thandiul left her chamber."Until then", she called happily.  
Thandiul closed the door quietly, and looked out into the sky, the malice in his eyes glittering black under the soft light of the candles.  
"Every thing is going according to plan", he whispered,"Tis almost time.......the elf maiden, and everything she stands for will be mine."  
  
Legolas sprang up the stairs, and turned the handle of Arwen's room door. He skipped inside her chamber, blissfully unaware of what he'd just done.  
"Legolas!", Arwen cried, holding a garment over her top half,"I did not hear you knock!"  
Legolas turned away, his cheeks flushing rose."I am sorry Arwen, i just wanted to tell you something."  
Arwen quicly pulled on some clothes, and moved closer to Legolas."Yes?"  
Legolas continued to blush as Arwen's sweet smell grew closer to him."I...i...i..solved the riddle!", he blurted out,"And, well....well..i was so happy that i came to ask if you would have dinner with me tonight. Would you?"  
"Oh Legolas", Arwen said, looking crestfallen,"I can't."  
Legolas's spirit sank through the floor."Oh, all right Arwen....i....i understand. I just wanted to chat with you...but if you don't feel that we can be friends any more, it's alright.....i'll....i'll see you later."  
Legolas turned to go, but Arwen stopped him."Wait Legolas!", she cried, thrusting herself in front of him."It's not because i don't want to be friends with you....it's just that...well, i've already excepted another invitation."  
"Another invitation?", Legolas flickered his eyelids in puzzlement.  
"Yes", Arwen replied,"Your uncle asked me to join him for dinner this evening, and i accepted."  
"Perhaps another time", Legolas whispered, leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.  
He walked slowly down the corridor until he found his own chamber. He went inside and locked the door. He leant against the heavy oaken door, and sank slowly to the floor. He cupped his head in his hands, and began to cry softly, his heart shattered into a million pieces.  
  
What did you think? Part 8 up soon! Thanks for reading! 


	8. A Disruption at Dinner

Hi folks! Thanks for all your reviews, i'm so glad you like the story! and i'd like to dedicate this part to all those who found the time to review my story, both on here, and by email, cause it's you guys who make me want to keep writing! due to overwhemling demand, i have decided on the ending for my story! please, enjoy part 8!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings characters, i'm just borrowing them!  
  
Thranduil stalked up the corridor, and banged on his son's door.  
"Legolas!", he called sharpely,"Let me in now!"  
Legolas opened the door softly, his eyes swollen from crying so much.  
"What are you playing at my boy?!", Thranduil growled at his son, choosing to ignore his eyes,"The bell for dinner rang but half an hour ago! Get yourself down there now, i will not have our good family name embarassed by you."  
Legolas's father spun round, and left the chamber, forcing himself not to shout at his son, for although he was angry with Legolas, he was proud of him for passing the second task.  
Legolas stood in the open doorway shaking as he watched his father leave. He began to pull on his dinner garments slowly, for he knew it would do him no favours to have both his father and Elrond annoyed with him.  
Several minutes later, he slouched into the hall, dragging his feet behind him. He began to move toward his usual seat, but found to his dismay that someone already filled it. Thandiul. Hurridly, he turned away, his eyes once more filling with watery tears. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, and held his breath. He walked straight past Arwen, towards the only vacant seat in the hall, beside Prince Ruyston.  
"Hello Legolas", Arwen nodded to him as he strode by.   
Legolas could only give a slight nod back, for he knew that he would burst into sobs if he stopped to talk to the beautiful elf maiden.  
He lowered himself into the chair beside Ruyston.  
"Ah. Evening Legolas", Ruyston smiled as he took a sip of wine."How are things? Solve your riddle?"  
Legolas was not in a talkative mood, and for once could not bear the Prince's bubbly attitude.  
"Yes", he replied, with no expression on his fair elvish face,"I did."  
"I wonder who will eventually win the tournament?", Ruyston remarked, once more sipping some of his wine, only this time drowning the glass, signalling to one of the elf servants to bring another bottle.  
"I do not know", Legolas remarked dryly, glancing at the Prince's once more empty glass,"Any one of us is fit for it, so it will be to chance that the eventual winner is decided."  
"I suppose you are right", Ruyston remarked, as the elf servant appeared at the table.  
Legolas recognised him immediatly as the elf who had banged into him earlier that day. He looked up at the servant and smiled broadly.  
The young elf looked shocked, but returned the smile pleasantly, and began to pour Prince Ruyston another drink.  
"What are you smiling for?", Ruyston spat at the poor servant,"I told you to come over here immediatly, not when you feel like it! I demand you apologise to me, right now!"  
The young elf trembled, his own blond hair falling over his face, as he stumbled to both apologise and pour out the wine. His confidence failed him, and he spilled the blood red wine over the pearl white table cloth.  
"Stupid elf!", Ruyston got up from his seat and pushed the servant roughly backwards,"I will see that you are punished for that! Get that cleaned up immediatly!"  
Legolas snapped.  
"Enough Ruyston! It was an accident! Leave that poor elf alone!", he to got up from his seat, glaring at the Prince from the Grey Havens. He glanced at the poor elf, who looked as though he were about to dissolve into tears.  
"It was not your fault", he said kindly to the trembling elf,"Go now, it was an accident, i shall fetch someone else to clean this mess."  
The elf quickly obeyed, giving Legolas a small stammer of thanks.  
"See here Legolas!", Prince Ruyston glared at the mirkwood elf,"If i say something you are not to argue with me. I demand that elf is brought back here to apologise."  
"It was an accident", Legolas retorted calmly,"The elf does not need to apologise again, he has done so once, and once is enough."  
Ruyston made a fist, and lunged across the table at Legolas. Legolas was ready for the attack, and dodged out of the way. Ruyston's fist hit the empty wine bottle, smashing it into a thousand pieces which spilled over the floor.  
Legolas looked on in disbelief as Ruyston turned and lept on to the table.  
"You stupid elf!", Ruyston cried at the top of his voice, the dining hall suddenly in silence as their fight was carried over the grounds."You are a child Legolas, you know not what royalty is. If you were not the son of Thranduil, most probably you would be serving in the kitchens yourself! You are not good enough for the mistress Arwen, you are not even good enough for the lowlyest of kitchen elves!"  
Legolas bore his fist into Ruyston's face, his white hot anger blinding his vision to see sense.   
Ruyston tryed to duck, but missed, and Legolas's punch hit him full force on the head. He fell on to the table, but began to swing his own fists wildly in the air, attempting to hit Legolas.  
Legolas in turn lept upon the elf from the Grey Havens, and kicked him in the stomach. Ruyston grabbed Legolas's blond hair, and pulled as hard as he could on the wild, tangled locks.  
  
"Enough Legolas Greenleaf!", Elrond called, pulling Legolas from the weak body of Prince Ruyston."Enough Prince Ruyston! I will not have fighting in my dining area! Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves, elves of your calibre should not have to settle an argument with violence. Leave immediatly, and stand outside my chamber, i shall speak with you shortly."  
  
The two elves left the room in silence, not daring to look at each other in case their fight began again.  
Legolas hung his head as he walked past Arwen.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that", he whispered in her ear as he continued towards Elrond's chamber.  
Arwen was stunned with shock, for she had not thought that Legolas would ever hit another of his kindred, she had always seen him as a gentle spirit, who helped others when they were in need. She glanced at his swollen face as he moved on.  
"Perhaps i was wrong", she thought to herself as her friend slowly moved out of sight,"Perhaps he is not the elf i deemed him to be after all."  
Thandiul remained silent, for he knew that he need have no input to Arwen's thoughts at this moment, for she was imagining the worst of Legolas without any help from him.  
  
Elrond walked down the corridor after the two elves, simmering with anger at the humilation they had just brought upon his house.  
"Inside Ruyston", he pointed to his door,"Remain here Prince Legolas, i shall speak with you next."  
Prince Ruyston cast Legolas a dark look as he was shown inside Elrond's room. The door slammed shut, and there was silence.  
Legolas leant against the uncomfortable wall beside Elrond's room for some considerable time, thinking over what had happened in the dining room. He felt embarassed over what he had done now, but he knew deep inside that he had made the right decision, for someone had to stick up for the servant elves, and he was proud to be the one to do it.  
Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Prince Ruyston imerged, a sad look on his face that at once proclaimed him to be a wiser man than before.  
"Enter Legolas of Mirkwood", Elrond's cold voice seeping through the warm palace air.  
Legolas frowned at the prince, and slowly stepped over the threshold of Elrond's domain.  
The door closed swiftly behind him.  
"Let me explain what happened Elrond", Legolas began, wishing to tell Elrond why he had acted in the way that he had.  
"I have heard it all", Elrond interrupted,"I know you acted from the best of itentions Legolas, but what you did was wrong. Prince Ruyston is your elder, and i will not have younger elves disobeying their superiors. I will not tolerate this kind of thing again Legolas."  
"But Elrond", Legolas stammered,"I meant no disrespect to Prince Ruyston, i mearly set out to stand up for the servant elf.....i."  
Elrond raised his hand."Our interview is over Legolas. As i have said, i will not condone actions of this kind. If i hear of you in any trouble like this again, i will disqualify you from the tournament. Understood?"  
Legolas nodded, biting his lip to sustain his temper, for if he shouted at Elrond, he was sure to be disqualified.  
"Then you may leave", Elrond waved his hand at the poor Mirkwood elf, how imediatly turned and thrust open the oak door.  
  
Legolas ran down the passage, his light feet only skimming the marble ground. Suddenly, he stopped. He glanced out of the arch window, and was almost sick at the sight that he beheld. There, down on the lawn, Arwen and Thandiul sat kissing, the sun sinking slowly into the trees behind them.  
Legolas felt the soft tear running down his cheek even as he looked away. He hurried back to his own chamber, and lay down on his bed.  
"Could this day get any worse", he whispered into the sheets miserably.  
  
Elrond hastened outside, he had to reach Arwen before the third task went into place. To his surprise, he found her kissing Thandiul. He became embarassed, and coughed quietly.  
"Thandiul?", he said quietly,"Do you think it possible for me to speak with my daughter?"  
Thandiul rose quickly, and backed away."Why, of course Elrond. I shall see you tomorrow Arwen."  
  
"Arwen?", Elrond said urgently,"I need you to come with me, you are to play the biggest part in the third task."  
"Of course father", Arwen said doubtfully as she followed her father indoors. She reflected on her night with Thandiul. He was a lovely person, but deep down Arwen knew that she still cared for Legolas more, despite what he had done in the dining hall that evening.   
"Well", she mumbled to herself, as she relentlessly folloed her father through the palace,"That may have to change, for i know father likes Legolas less than he should."  
  
"Here Arwen!", Elrond called to his daughter,"Stay here, and do not move. I promise daughter, you shall not be hurt."  
Suddenly, a wall of fire sprung up around Arwen, leaving her trapped in the centre.  
"Father!", she called,"What are you doing!?"  
But Elrond had gone, and Arwen was alone to face the flames.  
  
It was dark outside when one of Thranduil's servants shook Legolas's shoulder lightly.  
"Awaken Prince Legolas!", she whispered to him,"For Elrond wishes to see thee, it concerns the final round of the tournament."  
Legolas shot out of bed, and grabbed his tunic from the floor.  
"Where?", he cried,"Where must i go?"  
"Follow me", the elf said, springing out of the door.  
Legolas follwed imediatly, as his fathers elf led him down a huge, winding set of stairs.  
"Where does this lead?", Legolas asked, hugging himself, for it was much colder down here than in the warm vicinity of the palace.  
"To here", the elf hit one of the stone ruins embeded on the wall. Suddenly, a passageway sprung out from behind the wall. "Down there Prince Legolas, tis the final round of the tournament, a great task awaits you."  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Legolas entered the passageway, edging down the deserted bridge.  
  
"There you are Legolas!", Elrond's voice boomed over the rushing noise of the walls."You are late."  
Legolas ran to Elrond, apologising swiftly, looking in doubt at the obleak darkness in front of him.  
"Now, this is your final task competitors", Elrond pointed into the darkness."One by one you shall venture into the darkness. This task was made to test your elvish nature. In the darkness, there are some simple obstacles to pass, but the true test shall come at the end. Prince Ruyston, you are first. Enter the darkness."  
  
Prince Ruyston drew his small sword and ran into the blackness, without looking back.  
  
"I cannot tell you what to expect", Elrond warned Legolas and Thandiul,"But, you must only enter one at a time, or you shall be disqualified. I must leave, but i shall be waiting for you at the other end of the maze. Good luck."  
  
Elrond, snapped his fingers, and he disapearred, leaving Thandiul and Legolas alone in the darkened cave.  
Quickly Legolas edged away from his uncle, he was terrfied of the older man, and he silently cursed Elrond for leaving him alone with him.  
Thandiul heard Legolas scrape himself against the wall.  
"What's wrong Legolas?", he called softly to his nephew, beginning to reach out his hands, trying to grasp Legolas's own."Are you scared?"  
Legolas could only whimper in reply. He was terrified, for he had no wish to stay with his uncle, and yet, he could not leave because of the tournament. He stayed silent, praying that his uncle would fail to find him.  
It was not to be.  
"Legolas", he uncle said, grabbing his young nephew by the neck, dragging him towards him. "I have no wish to torment you........."  
Legolas splutered wildly as his uncle forced him to the ground.  
"But, i'm bored, and you are my one source of entertainment", he continued, watching Legolas squirm underneath him, laughing cruelly at the young elf's feeble attempts to get up.  
"Let me go", Legolas wept, forcing himself out of his uncle's arms.  
But, Thandiul was too strong for Legolas, his forcefull hands binding Legolas to the floor. He stroked his nephews face, feeling the swollen lumps around his eyes.  
"Stop it!", Legolas cried,"Stop it!"  
Thandiul took no notice.  
"Please", Legolas prayed, as his uncle came closer.  
"You brought this upon yourself Legolas", Thandiul snarled," This is nothing to do with me!"  
  
Hope you liked it! Part 9 up soon! Thanks for reading! 


	9. Round 3

Thanks for your reviews, i really hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as i enjoy writing it! i also hope i am developing the characters well! Please note, i'm sorry about the last chapter, i know it was a bit boring. Anyway, enjoy part 9!  
  
disclaimer : Nope, i don't own any of the characters from lord of the rings, but i wouldn't have a problem owning Orlando, or Elijah, or Billy Boyd come to think on it, since he's from scotland, like me! go scotland!  
  
Prince Ruyston stopped, trying to get his breath back. He had lost most of his arrows in the darkness of the caves, but he had no desire to go back in. He trudged onward, hoping to come to the light soon, for this darkness was hurting him, on both the inside and out. He turned a corner, his sword unsheathed and ready for battle before him. He was hit by the erruption of a bright white light, signalling the end of the darkness. He sighed in relief, and began to walk on again, heading swiftly for the end of the tunnel. As he reached the end of the task, he heard a cry from across the way. He turned, and glanced around the cavern, his elven eyes trying to get used to the light once more. Then, he saw it - the exit. He began to run swiftly onward, forgetting about everything, he just wanted to escape the dreadful darkness of the cave. Then he heard the cry again. He swung round once more, anxious to see what was making the noise.  
"Arwen!", he cried, seeing the beautiful elf maiden stranded on the tiny ledge of rock in the middle of the cave, the flames burning brightly around her.  
"Help me Prince Ruyston!", she cried in fear, waving her arms to increase his urge to help the poor maiden.  
Prince Ruyston glanced anxiously around, and he could not stop the bright light of the exit glimmering in his face. He stared hesitantly back at Arwen once more.  
Suddenly, a fireball flew from the flames surrounding Arwen, and landed at the Prince's feet. It ignited straight away, setting fire to the bottom of Ruyston's tunic. He yelped as he put the flame out with his hands.   
"Please Prince!", Arwen called pitifully,"Please help me!"  
Fragments of rock came crashing down from the ceiling, and landed all around the Prince from the Grey Havens. He ran away, terrfied of the horros of the cave.  
"Come back!", Arwen pleaded,"Come back!"  
But although Prince Ruyston heard her, he ignored her and ran blindly through the exit of the cavern, leaving Arwen stranded on the legde, flames dancing all around her.  
  
Legolas squirmed under his uncle's heavy body, struggling not to breath in the scent of him.   
Suddenly, the cavern errupted with the voice of Elrond.  
"Tis time for you Legolas Greenleaf, enter the cavern, and do as you are asked."  
Thandiul released his nephew immediatly, terrfied that Elrond was nearby, but, in truth, Elrond was at the other end of the cave set, awaiting the competitors when they had finished their task.  
Legolas took his chance, and scrambled up, and out of the site of his uncle. He ran headfirst into the cave, pausing only to draw his long white knife, for he did not want to waste his arrows.  
Straight away, he heard a noise, his elven ears picking up on a quiet sound in the distance. He raised his knife in the air, ready to battle. But, then something strange happened - the noise disapearred.  
Legolas kept his knife raised, it's brightness shining wide in the darkened cave. It started again, this time echoing round the walls. The faint noises of before grew clearer, a loud hungry hissing taking it's place.  
"It's a snake!", Legolas cried, shuddering from head to toe, for although he was afraid of nothing, he did not care for snakes, just as he cared nought for darkness.  
The noise came closer, the vile hissing blaring from the walls. Legolas trembled, but kept his grip on the knife.   
In the blinding darkness, the blood red eyes of the poinousness serpant bore into the pure eyes of Legolas. It sprung upon him, it's sharp teeth bared, ready to attack. Legolas sensed the snake's movement, and dodged out of the way. With a crack, the snake hit the wall, but it was not to be discouraged. It turned on Legolas once more, baring it's fangs at the Mirkwood elf.  
Legolas held his breath, and charged toward the creature, his knife raised high above his head. There was a screaching noise as Legolas dug his weapon into the snake's tough skin, struggling to hold the knife as it spilt the snakes scales apart.  
In the darkness, the blood red eyes dimmed, as the snakes life vanquished before Legolas's eyes, the elf watching in horror as he saw the creature he had just attack slowly dying.  
The eyes lit up once more as the snake tried a last effort to injure the brave elf, but his attempts failed. There was darkness in the cavern once more as the serpant layed it's head on the floor and dyed, beaten by the long knife of the Prince of Mirkwood.  
Legolas gave a long sigh of relief. He continued on the trail, pausing quickly to wipe the blood of the snake from his face.  
Slowly, the temperature started to rise. Legolas wiped his hand over his brow, in a disillusioned attempt to cool himself. He took off his over tunic, it was just too hot for such a garment.  
Seconds later, Legolas found himself at the corner that Prince Ruyston had stood on some hours before. Breathing hard, he turned the bend, and at once the chamber was flooded in white light. Then, he saw it. Legolas rejoyced inwardly as he hurried toward the exit. But then, a faint sound reached his ears, growing louder and louder as he approached the exit of the caverns.  
"Who is there?", he called anxiously, glancing around for any reflections that may be shimmering.  
"Legolas?", Arwen's distraught voice returned,"Legolas? Is that you? Please Legolas! Help me!"  
Forgetting his fears, Legolas followed the hollow calls of Arwen, desperate to get to her.  
He rounded the final corner, and he saw it. The flames danced in his eyes, even though he was considerably far from them. His heart thumped heavily in his chest, for he could see that Arwen was surrounded by the fire.  
"Please Legolas", Arwen called frantically,"Do something!"  
Legolas glanced quickly around the cavern, but shook his head in dispare, for there was nothing he could use to build a bridge to reach Arwen.  
"There is nothing i can do Arwen!", he replied,"Let me fetch Elrond!"  
"No!", Arwen replied, the flames licking closer to her body,"There is not the time, you must do something or we both shall perish!"  
Legolas knew the elf maiden was correct, but he was at a loss of what to do. He thought as best he could, trenching his mind for ideas, but none would come.   
"No!!!!", Arwen cried, the rock crumbling beneath her feet. She began to drop from the narrow podium, to the fires down below, her hair flying around her terror stricken face.  
"You can't!", belowed Legolas, and before he knew what he had done, he had lept across the ford, grabbing Arwen by the wrist to stop her falling.  
Arwen hung limply from Legolas's hand, smiling at him. "Thank you Legolas", she whispered.  
"Do not thank me yet Arwen", Legolas warned, as the tiny ledge that Legolas gripped began to crumble under his hands,"We are not safe- we are far from it."  
"I think not", a loud voice sounded from above Legolas's head.  
Elrond Half-Elven offered his hand to Legolas, a smile upon his worn face.  
"You are safe now Legolas", he said to the Mirkwood elf as he pulled him and his daughter from the pit.  
"But.......", Legolas stammered, completely at a loss to what had happened,"But how did you know where i was Elrond. Why did you save me?"  
Elrond could only smile as he clapped Legolas on the back. "You are Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood, a man who a respect most utterly. You are an elf of the highest stature, an elf who should displace courage, thought, and kindness. You risked your own life to save that of my daughter, Arwen Evenstar. You past the test Legolas, you make the final cut, and it shall be to my daughter to decide which suitor pleases her the most. Go to your chamber Legolas Greenleaf, and await my call, for if your uncle does not past the test, then you shall be proclaimed winner of the tournament."  
Legolas's eyes shone with respect for the elf. Elrond might be a little hasty, but he knew exactly what went on in the minds of his subjects. Legolas retreated to his chambers, not daring to prodict the outcome of his uncle's test.  
  
  
Several hours later, there was a swift knock on the bedroom door of Legolas. It was Elrond.  
"I have come to inform you that your uncle too has passed the test Legolas. I see courage runs in the family. I have played my part in this process now, it is my daughters decision which of the two suitors shall fit her requirements. Arwen shall announce her decision tomorrow night, on Mid Summer's Eve. Make sure you are in the banquet hall on time."  
Elrond left the chamber door, seeming older than ever.  
Legolas turned and sank onto his bed, his kness covered in the soft quilt. "It's up to Arwen now", he whispered, hoping that she would chose him.  
  
Thranduil strode gracefully down the corridor, heading for his son's bedroom. He wanted to congratulate Legolas on his splendid performance in the tournament, for indded his son had brought praise and luck to the family once more.   
As he embarked down the corridor, Legolas's father noticed that his brother's room door was ajar. He crept over to the bedroom, wondering if his brother was alright.  
"How dispicable!", he heard of voice breath inside.  
Thranduil froze, all movements ceasing as he heard his brother start to talk.  
"Well", Thandiul began,"I suppose it is a marvellous plan. There aren't many elves left in society today who would have the bravery, or indeed the skills to perform what i have to this day. By killing Aragorn, i proved that he was not invincible."  
  
Outside the door, Thranduil did not dare to breath, for the slightest movement would give away his presence.  
  
"And what of your nephew?", the elf servant's voice once more reached Thranduil's ears clearly."What was his part in all this?"  
"Ah yes", Thandiul smiled, his icy lips warming at even the mention of his nephews name."Legolas. He was essential to my plan. I needed him to remain in the tournament until the last round, where Arwen would make her choice. I dispossed of Drastyn most easily in the woods, i fired my arrow, and embeded it in his chest, as if he had been attacked by the amoured bull that attacked Legolas. Stupid elf, he almost got himself killed. I thought that after the first round that Legolas might think a little before starting his tasks, but, being the son of my idiotic brother, he did not. Once again, i had to help him by distroying the riddle of Sir Jiyuer and replacing it with a completely unsolvable one. Luckily i did not have to do anything this night, for Legolas's bravery won him through in that cave. I knew Prince Ruyston would fail the final test, for he is not of stout heart."  
  
"Do not mind my asking master", the servant bowed,"But why did you have to....to.....to.....Legolas? If you know of what i speak."  
Thandiul cackled, an evil smile once more blessing his lips. "I do indeed know of what you speak. I had to rape my nephew for three main reasons. The first being that i knew his sheer hatred of me was probably the only thing that would make him face his love for Arwen, and continue with the tournament. The second reason....well, it shall come into place very soon.....tomorrow night in fact. Lastly...for my own enjoyment. There is nothing i like better than to see my family squirm, and i shall live quite happily for the rest of my days knowing the mental torture and torment that i have brought on my nephew shall scar him for life."  
  
Thandiul's servant looked on at his master in awe, in disbelief that he could do something so wrong.  
  
Thandiul turned round, and began to walk slowly toward the door, pacing one foot after another, coming agonisingly close to where Thranduil was hidden.  
Then, he stopped.  
Outside, Thranduil breathed easily again, thanking the havens that he had not been noticed.  
Suddenly, something grasped his hair, and pulled him forcefully into the chamber.  
"Have you heard enough brother?", Thandiul hissed into Thranduil's ear. He spat on his brother, pulling his hair sharpely."Do you wish to know more?"  
  
Painfull tears sprang to Thranduil's eyes, but he ignored them, continuing to focus his attention on his brother.  
"How could you do it Thandiul?", he whispered,as his brother slapped him across the face."I know now why Legolas acted strangely that night that Aragorn disapearred. How could you do that to your nephew........to my son...........?"  
"Easily brother", Thandiul snarled,"Easily. You betray yourself brother by listening at the door, for now i shall have to silence you until tomorrow night at least."  
"What do you mean?", the king of Mirkwood said in horror, dispairing at the look in his brother's eyes.   
Thandiul brought out a length of rope, and a blood sodden silken handkerchief, the lust for the kill burning brightly withing his eyes."I cannot have you spreading my deeds throughout Rivendell can i? No, of course not, that would ruin my plans." He tighttened the bonds around his brother's wrists, causing him to squeal in pain.  
"Why............", Thranduil's voice trailed off as Thandiul tied the silken gag around his mouth.  
"It is my destiny", Thandiul replied nastily, before kicking his brother in the head and dragging him to a nearby closet."I will rule."  
Thranduil's head rolled, the king unable to reply through unconciousness.  
"I will have my ultimate revenge on you brother", Thandiul whispered into the empty chamber, his dull voice echoing throughout the room,"For years you have hounded me, you have been well respected while i have been ignored. Your son is the object of affections from even those afar - well, no more!"  
Thandiul began to plan his garments for what would be the most explosive stage in his plan. Midsummer Eve.  
  
What did you think? I really hope you liked it, because i had loads of fun writing this chapter! part 10 coming soon! 


	10. The Desicion

Hi everyone! thank you all so much for taking the time to review my story, cos every review makes a difference, and i'm glad you all like it! Never when i started this fic did i dream i'd get so many good reviews! Please, enjoy chapter 10!  
  
disclaimer: I've said it before, i don't own the characters from Lord of the Rings, they all belong to Tolkien (why couldn't i have gotten there first!)  
  
The blinding rays of sunlight sliced through Legolas's bedroom window. The Mirkwood Prince was wide awake, lying silently on his bed, and staring solemnly at the ceiling. He knew he should be happy that he had passed all the tests that Elrond had set for him, but his happiness was marred by the sucess of his uncle, for now destiny was in Legolas's hands no longer, it was up to Arwen now. He sighed profoundly, and rose from the bed, switching his glance from the ceiling to the beautiful picture outside. Truth be told, he was a little disapointed that his father had not come to congratulate him on passing the last round, but maybe he was still upset about Legolas's fight in the dining hall the night before.  
Legolas could confine himself to his bed chamber no longer.  
"I must go outside", he declared to the empty room, his light voice echoing on the shining walls, his expression portraying all the feeling in the hanging tapestries."It is a beautiful day, and there are many hours before the Midsummers Eve festival is due to begin. I think that perhaps i may visit Arwen also."  
Legolas pulled on his shoes, and headed out of the heavy door, leaving it swinging on it's hinges, forgetting to close it over.  
  
Arwen lay in her chamber, her head full of thought. She was so mixed up. She knew that she had to make this choice that she had been putting off for so long, and she had to do it now. She unwillingly forced herself to remember the events of the just passed night The fire had been ready to devour her, as her father had made sure it would. She had been so sure in her heart that Thandiul would be the only one brave enough to even attempt a rescue, for after Legolas's display of rudeness in the dining hall she had not thought he was capable of courage, never mind love.  
Arwen sighed inwardly, for whenever she thought of Legolas, her heart gave a slight flutter, which it had not done since Aragorn had disappeared.  
"No", she whispered,"I must force myself to remember, for i must choose the winner this very night, and i do not want to hurt either of them."  
Once again the fire welled up in Arwen's heart, blazing brightly as it retold the memories of the night before.  
Once more Legolas's display of heroics weighted upon her mind, and she ached to go and tell him how impressed she was, but she could not, she must give equal consideration to Thandiul's bravery.  
"Legolas's uncle is a sweet man", she thought, her heart sinking into her chest once more,"If i choose him, i know that i would be well protected for life. He cares for me, and is not afraid to display it. Legolas only entered the tournament as a favour to Aragorn, he does not love me."  
But, even as she said the words, Arwen knew in her heart that she was wrong, for she knew that Legolas cared deeply for her, and always would.  
"Oh, what am i to do", she dispaired, sinking back onto her bed.  
  
Legolas sat silently, gazing into the calm, still water, it's beautiful blue colour reflecting the feeling in his heart.  
"I don't know", he sighed,"I just don't know."  
He picked up the blade of grass beside his hand, and laid it in his palm, marvelling at it's strenth.  
"I'm living a lie", he whispered, crumpling the fragile blade of grass into his fist and dropping it onto the ground,"I can't go on like this."  
Legolas held his head in his hands, breathing steadily, trying to make a decision.  
"I just can't", he decided stoutly,"I have to tell Arwen what my uncle did to me, if not just for Arwen's own protection, but for my sanity also. I cannot let her think that i am perfect, fine in every way. I have to protect her from my uncle, he is using his charm to win her over, and by the look of things last night, he is suceeding."  
Legolas began to rise slowly, but then sank down again."What if she doesn't believe me", he wept in despair,"She may think that after that incident in the hall that i am a trouble maker."  
Legolas shook his head resolutely, and began to stride toward the house."I can't", he said firmly,"I can't back down now, i have to tell her."  
Legolas ran toward the house, his elven feet springing lightly with every step he took.  
  
Thandiul took his tiny knife from it's sheath in his ankle. He had been watching his nephew from the upper window, and now he cackled with glee.  
"So predictable Legolas", he hissed, his words filled with the malice that coursed through his veins,"Always have been. You made the choice that i knew you would make eventually. The final curtain is almost upon us - and you shall not be rising with the rest."  
Thandiul dug the knife deep into his upper arm, holding one of his tunic beside it as the blood began to seep on to the garment. Very soon there was a large blood stain, the horrible red colour matting the sweetness of the clothing. Thandiul laid the garment underneath the sun's shining rays.  
"Tis almost all in place", he smiled as he gazed into the ever dimming sun's reflective gaze.  
  
Arwen stood resolutely, and brushed down her robe. She had made her choice. It had been hard for her to choose between the two elves, but deep in her heart, she knew that she would never be as happy with Thandiul as she would be with Legolas. She swung open her door, and walked silently to Thandiul's room, for she wanted to explain her decision to him in private, so as not to embarass him that evening at the celebration. As she padded toward his room, she thought once more about her choice, something in her head urging her to reconsider, but she ignored it. She knocked softly on Thandiul's door.  
  
"Come in!", a voice called back, soft as the night air.  
  
Arwen took a deep breath, and entered.  
  
Legolas quickly climbed the stairs, for now that he had resolved to tell Arwen, he wanted to move quickly, and let her know before his uncle realised. He tapped lightly on her door.  
"Arwen?", he cried softly,"It's me....Legolas."  
The door opened, but it was not Arwen who answered. Her small handmaiden approached the door with caution, for she knew of the scene in the hall.  
"Where is Arwen?", Legolas asked politely, though inside he was ready to scream, he had to tell her now, he had to............he knew he would not have the courage to face this fear again.  
"She had gone to Thandiul sir, in his chamber sir", the maid elf squeaked.  
Legolas took off down the corridor, sprinting as fast as his elven legs could carry him.  
  
"Thandiul", Arwen began,"You mean a lot to me. You have shown me so much kindness over the last few months, and now i have to decide the winner of the tournament. The choice i had to make was not an easy one, i had to consider so much.......truth.....justice.......courage......honor. But, finally, i have made my choice. I have chosen Legolas as my suitor Thandiul. I'm sorry if i have hurt you."  
  
Thandiul's eyes flickered a dark purple, his hatred for his nephew portrayed in his firey eyes, but he recovered immediatly.  
"But Arwen.......", he whispered mockly, pretending to fall.  
At once Arwen reached out her arms and caught the elf, quickly asking him if he was alright.  
At this Thandiul burst into tears.  
Arwen laid the elf down on the bed."What is wrong?", she said sadly,"Surely i have not upset you that much?"  
Thandiul sniffled, tears prickling from his swollen red eyes."You cannot marry Legolas Arwen. Please, do not marry that fiend."  
"But why ever not?", Arwen looked on at the dejected elf, her heart filling with pity for the poor lost soul.   
"He.......he......he", Thandiul stammered, drawing it out for as long as possible,"He......he raped me!"  
Arwen broke down into sobs, as there was a crashing sound behind her.  
"Indeed i did not!", Legolas cried, his figure trembling with both anger and pain, all the memories he had tried so hard to vanquish rising once more.  
"You did!", sobbed Thandiul,"That night, before Aragorn had made his announcement.....that's why you were not your usual self, you felt so guilty!"  
Legolas did not know what to say,"I....i....i...."  
"Is this true Legolas?", Arwen tossed her long black hair over her shoulder to behold the elf that stood before her.  
Legolas had no reply, he just continued to tremble with anger, and fear.  
"It is", Arwen whispered, bursting into sobs,"It is......how could you Legolas! I knew that after you incident in the hall you were not to be trusted! Why? How? I loved you Legolas Greenleaf! Well, no more! I shall not tolerate this in my kingdom!"  
"But i didn't!", Legolas finding his voice once more, as the guards that Arwen had summounded appeared behind him.  
Thandiul moved slowly over to the garment he had readily laid out."This is the proof. You know what you did to me Legolas. You took advantage of me.......i shall never forgive you for this, and neither shall the elves."  
Arwen nodded to the head elf, and he cuffed Legolas around the mouth, silencing his protests of innocence.  
"Take him to the court room", Arwen ordered as Legolas was dragged away, kicking and screaming,"My father shall be there. You must go too Thandiul, they shall need your testimony."  
Thandiul got up slowly, and followed the guards down the stair case.  
When the room was empty, Arwen crashed on to the bed, and sobbed.  
  
Legolas was thrust roughly into the courtroom, his hands bound tightly. He stumbled, and fell before the great lord Elrond.  
Elrond glanced down at Legolas and frowned."Get up elf", he spat, surprising even himself with the acidic tone he had used on Legolas."You stand accused of both assualt and treason, for you betrayed a fellow elf. The court finds you."  
"I did nothing!", Legolas cried from the floor,"Please believe me Elrond, i did nothing!"  
"The court finds you", Elrond raised his voice over Legolas's innocent cries.  
"Please!", Legolas wailed,"Please Elrond! Don't!"  
"The court finds you guilty as charged!", Elrond bellowed at the elf,"Your punishment shall be the worst kind known to those of the elves. Legolas Greenleaf, you are here by exiled from the realm of Rivendell, and all other elvish communties. Do not return. That is the punishment suitable for you - exile."  
Legolas was dragged away by the guards, his uncle laughing wickly in the stands.  
  
What did you think? I really liked writing that chapter, it was so much fun! I hope you all liked it! Part 11 out soon! 


	11. Exile

Thank you so much for all your reviews, i'm sorry about the cliffhanger! Please, enjoy chapter 11, and thanks for taking time to review my fic, i really appreciate it!   
  
disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous characters, i'm just borrowing them for a tiny while, i promise to return them!  
  
"I didn't do anything", Legolas continued to protest his innocence at the guards, his beautiful bright eyes swollen with tears.  
The guards ignored his hoarse cries, and pushed him roughly forward, their sharp knifes digging into his back. They escorted him to the borders of Rivendell, and Legolas could no longer see the beautiful house of Elrond.  
"Please", he tried one last time to make the guards reconsider,"Please."  
The guards took no notice, refusing to even look Legolas in the eye, as though they were ashamed to be seen anywhere near him. The head guard gave Legolas a shove, causing him to fall heavily on his hands, the sharp cold of the forest floor cutting through his veins, spilling away the only hope he had left, his life and light ebbing away.  
"You are forbidden to enter within the realms of the Elves again Prince Legolas of Mirkwood", the head guard said as he turned from the fallen Prince."Go now, and do not return. We must return, for the ceremony starts in a few hours."  
The guards hastened away, leaving Legolas alone with his thoughts.  
  
As soon as his mentors were out of both sight and hearing, Legolas burst into sobs, his breath quickening as he picked up a fallen tree branch from the floor. He smacked himself over the head with it.  
"Why!", he wailed,"Why did i not tell Arwen sooner!? It is my fault that she will now marry Thandiul. I am such a coward."  
From inside his heart, a delicate voice fought back."you are no coward Legolas, you were tricked by your uncle. You fought those battles, and braved the tasks for Arwen, because you love her, and are not afraid to admit it. You are not a coward- you are a hero."  
Legolas stumbled through the brush, thorns whipping past his ears, tearing rents in his skin, and yet, he did not care.  
"I have failed", he mumbled softly,"i have failed everyone, Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, my father,.....and worst of all, i have failed myself."  
He collapsed onto the ground, the emotion taking control of his body as he felt himself becoming inwardly dark.  
"It's my fault", he repeated over and over, the monotonous sound of his voice getter weaker and weaker."My fault......my fault.........why didn't i do something the first time? I should have stopped him."  
Legolas sniffled, for he could cry no longer - there were not enough tears left in his eyes to fall.  
He got up, the salty tears that had stopped falling from his face landing in his mouth, making him feel dirty, dirty as he had felt after the first time. He ran blindly throught the woods, the blood pounding in his head, all his emotions tumbling out in one big pile, confusing him wildly. He tripped over a root in his blindness, and tumbled into the hidden hole - a hole he would not have noticed if it hadn't been for his pain.  
After several moments, he opened his eyes to find that darkness had closed in around him.  
"Where am i?", he whispered, gazing down the darkned tunnel, but even his elven eyes did not help much on this occasion. He stood slowly, and wandered down the passageway, completely oblivious to where it was leading him.  
Several hours later, he was still dragging his body onward. He felt inwardly that he may as well collapse and die there, for he was never going to be accepted anywhere now, for that had been Elrond's ruling, but his strong character told him to keep on going, and so, he trusted to his instincts, and let his heart guide him down the deserted pathway.  
Moments later, he rounded a corner, only to have to shield his eyes from the dim light that emerged from one of the candles embeded into the wall.  
Legolas raised his hand over his brow, a feeling of familiarity rising in his bones. He kept going down the path, his senses telling him that all was not as it seemed in this tunnel.   
"Arrg!", he cried loudly, as he fell, stumbling over something on the floor. He took a candle from the wall, and shone it down at the floor. He could not speak. He tried to cry, but only soundless sobs came out.   
There, lying unoticed on the floor was the body of Aragorn, son of Arathorn.  
Legolas hesitated before bowing to his old friend. The sight of Aragorn lying there, still, as if he were sleeping was too much for Legolas. He moved to turn away from the body, but then, something caught his eye. The sword of Anduril glittered brightly in even the dimmest light. Legolas picked up his friend's sword, but dropped it at once. He saw that the once valiant sword had been driven into it's master, it's beautiful carvings now stained with the royal blood of the bearer.  
"Thandiul........", Legolas stammered,"He must have killed Aragorn! Yes, for after Thandiul came into the chamber with that message, Aragorn disappeared forever. But then, why did he not kill me too, he had the chance to, at the first task, so why did he not?"  
Legolas thought carfully back to the body of Sir Drastyn, and how it had lain when he had first found it. He remebered his dying words, and the wounds on his body.  
"That was no bull that attacked Drastyn!", he gasped suddenly,"Thandiul shot him down with an arrow! He must have!"  
Legolas mulled over this new thought."But, then why did he keep me in the tournament, why not destroy me next?"  
"You have a part to play yet", his uncle's voice came back to him suddenly, haunting his thoughts,"I will have Arwen."  
Legolas threw his hands in the air, realising at once why his uncle had done everything that he had."He used me", he breathed quietly in to the empty chamber,"He used me to get to my father, and to Arwen. He wants the riches of the house of Elrond, and he wants to be the King of Mirkwood when my father is gone......my father!", Legolas realsed, panic striking his heart a fearful blow, for he realised that he had not seen his father since before the beggining of the dinner banquet that he had fought with Prince Ruyston at."I hope he is well! I have to get to Elrond, i have to tell him this, and show him the body of Aragorn, for if Arwen does indeed announce her decision tonight, then she will be bound to it, and there is nothing i can do!"  
Legolas started to head for the house, but something stopped him."Wait", he sank back to the ground,"I am exiled, if i go back in there, they will kill me.......and, i do not know if Arwen shall believe me."  
He started to weep again, his situation hounding him."He used me", he wept,"And there's nothing i can do about it!"  
  
"Quite right Legolas", Thandiul voiced from the dark."I see you finally figured out my plan."  
Legolas shot up, backing away from his evil uncle, cursing him with all the strenth he could muster.  
"It took you long enough", Thandiul continued, a bored look on his face,"But, fortunately for me, you have a slow mind."  
He reached out his hand for Legolas's own.  
Legolas spat on Thandiul's finger, showing him what he thought of his plan.  
"Really Legolas!", Thandiul snapped at his nephew,"Is that any way to behave? If i remember rightly, you were exiled from elf territory. I think this calls for a visit to Elrond, don't you."  
Legolas stepped back once more, trying to make himself sound more confident."You can't touch me", he hissed,"I'm in a tunnel, not on elf land."  
"On the contrary Legolas", his uncle spat, edging closer to his terrified nephew, the venom spilling easily from his voice,"You are in one of the most sacred, well hidden caverns in all of the elvish kingdom's. You have broken the law of your exile, and you know the price."  
Legolas raised his fists, for if he had to fight his uncle, he may as well do so now."You have no authority over me", he declared bravely, casting aside his growing fears,"You are not yet the King of Arwen, the apprentice to the master Elrond."  
"No indeed", Thandiul said, his voice filling with mock sadness, as his elf servants closed in on Legolas, just as they had done on Aragorn so long ago."I do not. But, after tonight i shall - and you shall wish that i had killed you down here."  
"Why?", Legolas fought back, his raging anger simmering beneath his cool temper,"Why should i wish for that upon myself? I know you killed Aragorn, and Drastyn too. By the time i explain what you have done to Elrond, you shall wish that i had killed you down here, where no one would have heard you scream."  
"Temper Legolas", his uncle lashed out suddenly, and smacked him across the face, bruising his nephew's already swollen lip."I do not deny it. I killed Aragorn, i am glad he is dead, for he was a selfish, manipulative human, he hated you Legolas, he despised you, he has poured his soul into plotting your demise since the Fellowship hath returned from their quest. He knew you loved Arwen, and he detested you for it."  
Legolas cuffed his uncle on the head, ignoring the stining wound, and the blood that poured from his lip."How dare you say that! How dare you! Aragorn was, and shall always be my soulmate, he was the only one , bar Arwen, and Gimli that i ever fully trusted. You shall not bring shame on his name!"  
Thandiul's servant elves seized their chance, and pulled Legolas to the ground, fastening a thin strip of cloth over his mouth, smothering the struggling sounds of the Mirkwood elf. They bound his hands tightly together, and pushed him roughly in front of them. Immediatly, Legolas fell forward, landing heavily on his front leg, his face pushed into the cold hard wooden floor.  
"Get up", Thandiul whispered in to his nephew's ear, as he grabbed a fistfull of golden blond hair, and dragged Legolas to his feet.  
The pain seared through Legolas's head and body, causing him to lash out with his bound hands. The servant elves intercepted his action easily though, and punched him deftly on the face.  
Legolas winced as his eye began to throb painfully, and he blinked back a tear, he would not have his uncle having the satisfaction that his actions were hurting him. He tossed his head defiantly, and stopped moving.  
His uncle took no notice, and grabbed the hair once more, wineding the locks of gold round his fingers, forcing Legolas to follow him.  
"Enjoy this site while you can Legolas", Thandiul spat in Legolas's face, the reminants of his spit landing on Legolas's bruised eye,"For you shall not see it again, in fact, i doubt if you will ever see the trees, or the sunlight ever again. Your time has come, Prince of Mirkwood, for i need you no longer."  
He dragged a screaming Legolas wickedly across the cavern floor, never pausing as he lead his captive directly to Elrond.  
  
"I wish to speak with Elrond!", Thandiul demanded, the guard he ordered shaking his head even as Thandiul spoke."I have apprehended a prisoner."  
"Then put him in the cells", the guard replied, he kindly face streched with age as he pointed to the furthest cell from the door,"Elrond shall be available in a few hours, he is speaking with his daughter, the Princess Arwen."  
Thandiul kicked Legolas roughly in front of him."I will inform him that i wish to speak to him when he is finished."  
The servant elves left Thandiul's side, as their master entered into the darkest, most dampened cell with Legolas. He undid his nephew's bonds for the moment, but pressed his knife against his skin, so that Legolas was unable to move, or barely breath, in case the knife sliced into his elvish veins.  
"It appears you shall have time to think over your mistakes Legolas", Thandiul said as he bound Legolas so tightly to the hanging pole that his blood flow was almost cut off."I shall return in an hour, for i desire to speak more with you before Elrond decides your fate. Fear my return elf."  
Thandiul left the chamber, a distraught Legolas hanging from his wrists in the desolate darkness.  
"I'm about to die, Thandiul is about to become the heir of Elrond, and Arwen is in grave danger", he thought sadly, his head lolling loosely as huge silver tears fell from his now dim eyes,"And there's nothing i can do about it."  
  
What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it, there's one chapter left! thanks for reading! p.s., i was thinking about a sequel, any one interested? 


	12. Blood in the House of Elrond

Alas, it has arrived, the final chapter of my fic, sob. thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed my fic, and given me the feedback i need to go on. Please, enjoy this final chapter!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they're JRR Tolkien's wonderful creations.  
  
Legolas hung limply in the darkness, his mind awash with tears and painful thoughts. By his decreasing elven senses, he could sense that the time that his uncle would return was approaching. Legolas was not wrong, he barely ever was. As if by some sort of magic, the chamber door swung open, and Legolas winced against the dim light that was brought forth to his eyes.  
  
"How are you Legolas", his uncle asked him, his voice dripping with mock sympathy.  
Legolas was unable to reply to the heartless question, for the piece of cloth that had been tied over his mouth remained strong and tight, so all he could do was shake his filthy and blood stained head, and glance at his uncle with narrow piercing eyes, wishing that his bow was in his hand.  
"I asked you a question Legolas", his uncle said quietly, his voice rising in anger,"How dare you not reply to me. Answer me!"  
Legolas looked away, not wishing to look upon his uncle's treacherous face for a second longer than he had to.  
Suddenly, Legolas felt a sharp pain explode in his stomach, as if his body had burst open. He reeled his head in pain, winced at the kick Thandiul had just administered. He swung limply from the pole, his body as fragile as a babies, even though he was so much stronger.  
"I see this hour has made no difference to you Legolas, you are still the insolant brat you were before", Thandiul slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving his nephew's face a painful red colour.  
Legolas closed his eyes, trying in vain to ignore his mentor, so as not to give him the satisfaction he craved so much.  
"She doesn't love you Legolas", Thandiul whispered, causing Legolas to tremble violently,"She doesn't love you.......she loves me. You have no friends Legolas, you are an insult to your family, your father sees you as a nuisance, Elrond despises you, and even your oldest, dearest friend Aragorn could not wait to be rid of you. No one cares about you elf, no one."  
The tears streamed down Legolas's slender cheeks, as he fought against himself, fighting against his conscience.  
Thandiul leant forward, and ripped off Legolas's gag."There. Speak to me now, defend yourself, stand up for the pityful beliefs you have, it shall do you no good. You are so much younger than me, no one is going to listen to you, you would do well to remember that. It fills me with so much delight to see you squirm inside."  
Legolas opened his mouth, inhaling the dark, damp, musty air, but it felt fresh to him, since he had not taken a breath from his mouth in hours."Why?", was all he could manage to say,"Why are you telling me these things?"  
Thandiul only laughed as he stroked his nephew on the cheek, squeezing it hard as Legolas flinched in pain."Why Legolas? Why do you think? I have loathed my brother for so long. This, along with gaining the hand in marriage of Arwen shall be the ultimate revenge against my brother, for once i become the ruler of Rivendell, i will order Mirkwood destroyed. What say you now, Prince Legolas?"  
Legolas remained silent, for there was no need to answer the question, his uncle knew exactly how he felt.  
"In a matter of hours Arwen Evenstar will be mine", he uncle continued, drawing out Legolas's fraying temper even further,"She'll have forgotten all about you.......she won't remember anything about you....she'll be much too enthraled with me."  
Legolas tryed unsucessfully to block his uncle's voice out of his mind, he shook with jealousy and worry as he hung from the pole, replaying his uncle's words over in his head.  
"You know what i speak of is true Legolas, that is why you squirm in jealousy. I am impressed nephew, you keep your feelings aside, they come second to your elvish pride", Thandiul smiled as he ran his long knife down Legolas's front, but an inch from his bone,"I leave you with your happy thoughts. I shall return within the hour with Elrond, and then, your torment shall end.....be it swiftly, or slowly.........", Thandiul left the cell, cackling madly as Legolas hung from the wood silently, his body swaying slightly in the slight draft.  
  
Arwen still lay on Thandiul's bed, her face swollen and cracked, for she was distraught, both over Legolas's betrayal and his punishment.  
"It is clear to me now", she whispered softly, into the dying light of the chamber,"That is why he has been acting so strangely, he must have felt guilty over what he did to his uncle."  
But even as she tryed to convince herself with these words, Arwen knew she did not believe them.  
"How could he do that?", she questioned, remembering all the fun times that she and Legolas had had since they had met,"How could he go so low, just to win a competition. It just does not seem within Legolas's character to cheat, he is honest, an elf of stature, i refuse to believe that he did this, even if all the evidence points in his direction."  
  
There was a muffled sound from the nearby cupboard, and Arwen had to strain her eyes to hear it.   
"Who goes there?", she called, scared of the answer she might recieve.  
"I...i...Thranduil", a weak shout returned.  
Arwen lept off the bed, and rushed to the closet. She undid the lock, and to her surprise, Thranduil's body tumbled out, blood stained and stiffened from the hours of non movement.  
"But........Why......How...?", Arwen asked in vain, taking note of Legolas's father's condition,"What happened?", she eventually cried as she undid the bonds that restricted Thranduil's movement even further.  
Thranduil brushed her questions aside."Where is my son? Where is Legolas?!"  
Arwen quivered inwardly, for she took no pleasure in describing Legolas's demise to his own father, but she had to.  
After her quick explaination, Thranduil shook his head violently."No, that is not what happened! My brother has turned the tide against my son......to get even with me! Legolas is innocent!"  
"How so?", asked Arwen, desperately, for she knew that she would do whatever it took to save Legolas from the fate that her father had told her he would recieve.  
"I was looking for my son, to congratulate him", Thranduil began slowly,"When i heard my brother talking. There, did i overhear his plans for Rivendell and Mirkwood. He is going to destroy everything, and he raped my son, purely because of his hatred for me, and everything i stand for. It is my fault that Legolas has experienced such pain, and i am deeply sorry. Thandiul shall destroy everything, once he is announced your suitor, and the Midsummer's Ball shall begin soon. My son........my son shall die."  
"No....", Arwen whispered,"Legolas shall not be left to die. After he was caught by Thandiul, your brother locked him in the cells below the main area of the house. We must go there and release him."  
"You must not Arwen", Thranduil replied gravely, sorrow setting in upon his bones,"You cannot venture down there, you know it is against your laws. I cannot allow you to put yourself in danger for my son - however much i love him. The celebration shall begin in an hour."  
"Please", Arwen begged,"What must i do. I cannot let him die, i love him."  
Thranduil took pity on the raven haired elf, glanced into her stricken eyes, and seeing for the first time that Arwen truely did love his youngest son. "Then go", he whispered quietly,"Go to the dungeons and release Legolas, i shall hasten to the celebration, and speak for you if things do not go as planned."  
Arwen's eyes sparkled with thankful tears. She sprung from the floor, and ran down the winding staircase, thanking Thranduil happily as she went.  
"I hope she is in time..........", Thanduil muttered as he cleaned himself up for the celebration,"For if she is not, then surely we all shall die."  
  
"Come Legolas Greenleaf", Elrond's voice boomed through the silence of the chamber,"Your time has arrived."  
Roughly, one of Elrond's guards unhooked Legolas's wrists from the pole, and threw him quickly to the ground.  
Too exhusted to move, Legolas lifted his arms in the air for the guards to grab them, and drag him through the house to his fate. His bare, cold skin scrapped along the ground freely, a trickle of blood staining the beautiful marble floors. He opened his eyes dimmly, to find himself in the courtroom once more. He was pulled swiftly to the stand at the front of the hall. He glanced around, but to his surprise, there were only a few elves there, watching him silently, their own hands readied for the occasion, with black roses spilling from the fingertips.  
"This is the end", he thought sadly, blinking furiously at the bright light that had escaped from the ceiling,"I shall never see Arwen again, or my father.......i shall die the evil of Rivendell, they most probably shall burn my dead body."  
There was a dull sound as he was pulled onto his feet by a guard elf, and the few faces in the crowd shook their heads at him.  
"Legolas Greenleaf", Elrond said slowly. So slowly in fact that Legolas could almost detect a note of sadness in his weary voice."You were banished from the relam of the elves. Do you deny that you entered the depths of Rivendell house freely, knowing of your exile?"  
Legolas nodded slowly, glancing at the weary figure of Elrond. He knew that it would do no good to argue with the elder elf, for he would not win."I entered the house of my own freewill", he admitted ashamedly.  
Elrond sighed, wishing beyond his own life that he did not have to do what he was about to."Then, i must sentance you to the highest possible punishment for your offence. Death."  
Legolas hung his head, boring his eyes into the floor so as he did not have to look into the firey eyes of Thandiul.  
"Do you have any last words Prince Legolas?", Elrond questioned, before beggining to move from his seat.  
"I am innocent", he muttered under his breath so that Elrond was unable to hear him. To the wisened elf, it appeared that Legolas was portraying his defiance.  
"Then step forward Thandiul", Elrond ordered him, saddened to see that the dying day of such a young elf would come so soon.  
Thandiul come into full view of Legolas, his thirst to take the life of his nephew burning brightly in his eyes.  
Legolas locked eyes with his uncle, his own bright sparks ingagaed in combat with his uncle's grey slates. Then, something caught Legolas both off guard and by surprise. For, prised in his uncle's slnder hand, was Legolas's own bow, one of his precious arrows fitted on the string.  
"Shoot him", Elrond commanded, before looking away quickly, not wanting Legolas to know how sorry he was.  
  
"But i must be allowed adimittance", Arwen argued with the brazen elf guard,"I must speak with Prince Legolas."  
"He is not here", the guard told her gruffly.  
Arwen's mouth hung open in astonishment."Where is he - quickly!"  
"Elrond arrived here around ten minutes ago, and he took the Mirkwood Prince with him. They have gone to the courtroom."  
Arwen sped off, running as fast as her nimble feet would allow."I must reach them!", she gasped, clutching her side,"I must!"  
  
"I shall enjoy this", Thandiul said gleefully, letting his carefully planned act drop for a second.  
Elrond caught on to the lust in his eyes in surprise.  
"I'm sorry Arwen", Legolas whispered, standing still in defiance of his penalty."I will always love you."  
Suddenly the door burst open, an extremely out of breath Arwen rushing through."Wait!", she cried frantically,"Wait! Don't do it!"  
Ignoring the cry, Thandiul fired the arrow heavily into the air, it's shrieking sound piercing the sky.  
"NO!", Arwen bellowed, running forward to grab Thandiul, her anger in the evil elf spilling out into her voice.  
Legolas braced himself for the impact.......but it did not come.  
"Father!", Arwen cried desolately, her eyes covered in tears.  
Legolas opened his eyes and recoiled at the sight in front of him. There, at his feet, Elrond, master of Rivendel house lay, centre of a pool of blood that had escaped from the arrows forceful impact.  
"You.....you saved me", Legolas breathed, for once in his life in awe and respect of arwen's father.  
"Yes.....", replied Elrond slowly, a weak smile resting upon his face.  
"But why?", Legolas questioned, astonished to find his own eyes awash with tears of sorrow.  
"Because i knew he was lying", Elrond replied simply,"I knew that your uncle was not telling the truth as soon as i saw the flash of delight on his face when i informed him to kill you. A true elf would not have done that. My daughter loves you Legolas Greenleaf, i pray that you make her happy till the end of both your days."  
Legolas gave the dying elf a warm smile."I shall try my best Elrond", he said thickly.  
"Then so be it", Elrond declared to the watching elves,"I do proclaim Legolas Greenleaf the suitor wholm i would choose for my daughter. Do you agree with my choice daughter?"  
Arwen nodded vigorously."Yes father, i do. Thnak you so much father, for everything you've done for me. I love you."  
Elrond clasped his hands as he smiled at the young lovers."Then, i do proclaim Legolas Greenleaf as the master and mentor of Rivendell house. Serve him well my subjects, for he is loyal, and truthful to the end. Goodbye my subjects. Arwen. Legolas."  
And so it was that the great elf Elrond died in his daughters arms, a deep smile borne across his withered face.  
Legolas turned as glanced quickly around the chamber for his uncle, but his fears were confirmed.  
"He is gone", he whispered, cracking the arrow that had slain Elrond in half.  
"It does not matter Legolas", Arwen embraced him,"We are together now."  
Legolas returned the embrace, but deep inside his heart he simmered with fury. One day. One day Thandiul would return to Rivendell.   
And Legolas would kill him.  
Or he'd die trying.  
  
  
The End  
  
Well, i hope you enjoyed that fic, and thanks to all you nice people out there, a sequel is in the works! Thanks for reading it, and if any of the issues in this story have been a problem for you, please, tell someone. Thanks! 


End file.
